


The Kids Aren't Alright

by ZvezdaMoya



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZvezdaMoya/pseuds/ZvezdaMoya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sent down to Earth to survive, their biggest threat isn't the air, or the grounders. It's themselves. Conflicting personalities lead to civil battles that could tear the whole group apart and with the impending war, things only get worse. Can love truely blossom in a field soked in blood? So busy fighting for their lives, Bellamy and Lucifer don't even realize they've fallen in love until it may be too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rule The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dropship lands  
> Bell takes leadership role  
> Luci don't like  
> things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup bitches, time for The 100! Woooo Bellamy's a freaking hottie! Comment if you want.
> 
> love you fam (more than homework cuz ew)
> 
> -Z

She could hear screaming coming from outside her cell as she sat on her bed, nonchalantly throwing a ball against the wall. Her door swung open as a guard entered and stepped to her. He gripped her arms and pulled her up, shoving her out of the little 9x9 room. Her blue eyes scanned the floors as fellow ‘criminals’ were pulled from their cages and pushed out of the sector. Hands grabbing her shoulders pulled her attention away from the crowd and turned it to the man.

He pulled her closer so his words would not get lost in the commotion. “Don’t want you to cause another uproar, you’re going the back way.”

She tried to pull his hands off, but to no avail. “And where exactly am I going?”

He smirked a bit before slapping something on her wrist and pulling her along an abandoned hallway. She looked around for an escape route, but her efforts ceased when the guard stopped walking abruptly.

“Hey, you!” He was looking at a young man who was frantically searching around. He was dressed in a guard's uniform, his black hair slicked back and his eyes wide. He turned to face the guard holding the girl . “Shouldn’t you be on the dropship?” There was a light chuckle in his tone as he motion to where he was taking the girl.

She watched as the young man’s face relaxed and he nodded slightly, his hand playing with something behind his back. He quickly exited and the guard followed.

“Dropship?” She turned her head slightly earning a growl from her sentry. Her face went rigid as she mulled over what was happening. “You’re enacting Lazarus.”

His only response was pushing her through the hall. As she passed one of the rooms she could see a man laying on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding him. He looked at her, reaching his hand out slightly. She turned her head to face the front of the hallway as the guard, unaware of the dying chancellor, pushed her through the doors of the dropship and closed them. She mumbled a string of curses under her breath as she scanned the small capsule.

Unbeknownst to her, two pairs of eyes were watching her in awe from across the room, whispering in secret. The one wearing aviator goggles almost stood up, but the asian stopped him.

She sighed and sat down behind a boy and a blonde girl who was buckling her seatbelt. She could hear little of the girls conversation as she watched the room slowly follow the blondes lead. A jolt made a group scream ring out and those reluctant to clip their seatbelts finally gave in, the girl included.

A minute later, another jolt rocked the capsule and the teens could feel the dropship detach from the Ark. Horrified and confused cries could be heard as it hurdled to earth. The girl noticed a couple of boys floating and rolled her eyes as the blonde gave orders to return to their seats. The ship crashed into the Earth and the teens flung forward in their seats.

After a moment the girl regained her senses and lifted her head. Everyone was slowly unbuckling and standing up. The blonde had went to check on someone as the girl streched. She rubbed her neck and ran a hand through the vibrant red locks that cascaded down her head. The blonde ran past her to join the crowd that was gathering at the front as she muddled her way to the boys laying on the ground. She sighed when she saw they weren’t breathing. She noticed they had they same wristbands and bent down to examine them. She found that the blue light shining on hers was non existent on theirs. After hearing yelling coming from the front, she stood up and made her way over. She got to the ladder and over heard what was being argued.

A deep voice wanted to open the door, while a lighter-female-voice thought they should wait. The redhead climbed down the ladder as the debate continued. She parted the teens a bit to get closer and saw the blonde was the voice of opposition.

“We don't even know what it’s like out there, if we open that door we could all die.” The blonde was pleading to the guard the girl had recognized as the man from before. He was standing next to a girl who shared the same facial features.

The redhead pushed past the last of the teens to enter the circle. “If we don’t open that door we could all die. So either way, we’re all fucked.” As she talked as she neared the lever which controlled the door.

The blonde took a step forward, but the boy next to her took her arm and pulled her back. “Clarke.” He shook his head and she pulled her arm away from him.

By this time the redhead had placed her hand on the lever as she stood next to the ‘guard’.

Clarke eyed the girl. “If you pull that lever, you’re responsible for all of our deaths.”

“If I pull the lever, and we are fine I’m responsible for setting us free and if we die-well, that’s on the Ark.”

The girls had a stare down as one of boys known as Murphy leaned over to two of the boys watching the fight. “Who the hell is that? I’ve never seen her before.”

Aviator goggles was watching the redhead, a slight smile on his face. “That’s Lucifer.”

Another boy, Miller, standing next to the Clarke spoke up. “Isn’t that the girl that rebelled against a chancellor and got a whole Section floated?”

The blonde’s eyes, fixed on Miller, darted to the redhead, who had a smirk on her face. Before anyone could do or say anything she had yanked the lever down and the door made its descent to Earth. All the teens stood around waiting for the air to start affecting their bodies as Lucifer crossed her arms and glared at Clarke. No one moved as they stared at the sudden green that was in front of them.

Lucifer rolled her eyes and took a couple of steps forward until her boots were just one step away from the dirt that hadn't been touched in 97 years. “One small step for man...one giant leap for mankind.” She stepped down onto the soft earth and took a deep breath in. After a second of standing there she turned around to behold the whole dropship staring at her. “We’re home.”

Kids started to cheer and run out into the world as Luci observed the sky. She heard faint talking and turned to see Clarke turn back into the dropship with a long haired boy. She shrugged it off and walked a little ways until she felt eyes on her. She turned to see the boy with goggles watching her in awe. She returned the stare until she recognized the face. “Jasper!” A smile spread on her lips and she ran to embrace him.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her. “Luci!” She giggled and pulled back when an asian ran over and almost tackled her to the ground.

He swung her around a bit. “Lucifer, it’s really you!”

She smiled. “Duh, hey Monty.” He let her go and she looked at them, they were both smiling at her and Monty had grabbed a bit of her hair, looking at it. “Wait, what are you two morons doing here?”

She watched Jasper rubbed the back of his neck. “Well…”

“We may have grown some marijuana.” Monty dawned a sly smile and Jasper put his hand on his friends shoulder.

“Stricly for recreational purposes.”

Luci laughed when someone called their attention away. They gave her one last group hug before bouncing off in the direction of the voice. She smiled as she watched them pick on each other on their way over.  She turned her head to see the guard staring at her.

“Staring is free, but if you wanna touch it might cost you.”

The man rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Go help them,” He looked back at the group who had began to build a camp. “They are gathering materials. We don’t know what it’s like down here.”

The girl leaned on a nearby tree, seemingly ignoring his order. “You’re not a real guard. So, why are you down here?”

His stance changed and his brown eyes narrowed. “What?”

“You’re the one with the sister, right? Blake? The guards weren’t one to gossip, but you two-you two were the talk of the Ark. Ironic that unity day was the day you two got separated, don’t you think?”

Anger filled his face at the mention of his sister. “At least we didn’t get a whole Section killed.”

Luci pushed herself off of the tree. “No, just your mother.” She began to walk away.

“Hey, where do you think you are going? I told you to go help the others.”

“You know, Blake, you should be thanking me.”

“For what?”

“For not asking the important question.”

“What’s that?”

She turned her body to face him and continued walking backwards. “ ** _How_** did you get down here?”

She swung back around in time to miss worry cross over the man’s face. A couple of hours later, a small camp had been made. Clarke had gathered a group to traverse to Mount Weather. She was talking to the guard when her eyes focused on the ginger sitting by a tree, using  a branch as leverage to get the wristband off.

She immediately stopped talking and went to address the girl. The group stared at each other before following. “What are you doing?!”

“Baking a fucking cake-The hell does it look like I’m doing? Taking this damn wristband off.”

Clarke yanked the branch away earning a ‘tsk’ from Luci. She crossed her arms and watched as the rebel stood up. “We need these on. It’s the only comunication we have with the Ark. They need to know we’re alive and that the ground is survivable.”

“Do they really need to know?” She walked over to Bellamy who had taken his place beside Clarke. She looked down and slid the knife out of his belt and took it. “Thanks babe.” She winked and walked to a near by stump. He looked between the blonde and rehead in confusion, glancing down at their wristbands.

“You don’t want the Ark to come down?” Clarke had followed her.

“What have they ever done for me? Oppressed-locked up-forgotten, they can go to hell for all I care.”

“They pardoned you.”

Luicfer started to laugh as she wedged the knife between the metal. “They ‘pardoned’ me? Let’s say they do come down here, ok? I’m a secruity risk, they’ll either kill me or lock me up again. See what I did, it wasn’t some _insignificant secret,_ I started an all out war. They won’t forgive that.”

Clarke glared at the girl. “Would you just stop? This wristband is connect to your vitals. You take it off, it reports back to the Ark that you died. They need as many statistics as they can get”

“Why would I help them? They sent us down here to **die**. So...I’m dying.” She pried the metal apart and the bracelet fell to the ground. Her eyes were fixed on Clarke's. “Try not to cry too much at my funeral.” She shoved the knife back into Bellamy’s possesion and brushed past Murphy.

They watched as she walked away. Clarke growled, “She’s going to be trouble.”

Murphy shrugged. “I don’t know, I kinda like her.”

Bellmay glanced at the two before training his eye on Luci.

He watched her for a moment before nodded slowly and turning to the group. “Alright, back to work. You guys head to Mount Weather and we’ll scout the area.” Clarke nodded and moved past him followed by Finn.

Hours later a fire had been started and tents set up. Clarke had gone with Finn, Octavia, whom Luci had learned was Bellamy’s sister, Jasper and Monty. She had stayed behind, not willing to deal with Clarke. She was sitting by the fire, staring up at the night sky when something wet hit her cheek. She slowly stood up as small droplets fell to Earth. She could hear cheers emitting from her comrades as they started to dance around. She stuck out her hands and began to spin, a smile growing on her face. She laughed with the delinquents as they felt the rain hit ther skin.

She was looking at the sky when a voice rocked her from her trance. “It’s called rain.” Her eyes traveled to the boy the voice had come from. He was watching her with an amused look, water dripping from his hair. She tilted her head a bit causing him to smirk and move closer. “The water? When it falls from the sky, it’s called rain.” She nodded slightly. “I’m John, but everyone calls me Murphy.”

“Where does the ‘rain’ come from?” She looked back and up and he followed her gaze.

“Evaporation from oceans and seas-really anything with water. It goes into the atmosphere in the form of clouds and when it gets to heavy…”

“It rains?” He nodded at her.

“How long have you been locked up? We learned about Earth’s amosphere in level 35.”

She raised an eyebrow at him “Almost 6 years.” Murphy ran a hand through his wet hair and looked at the fire awkwardly. “I never even reached level 19. The last thing I learned was there was some animal called a ‘camel’? They never gave me anything to read in containment.”

He nodded. “Lucifer, right?”

“Yep” She popped the ‘p’ at the end of the word.

He scrutinized her, noticing the strength and sarcasm in her manner. He nodded at her slightly, deciding that he approved of the girl. “Come on, you’ll get a cold.”

“And you care, do you?”

“Can’t have the only interesting person in camp getting sick. I’d get so bored.” She laughed and followed him into one of tents where they continued to talk and get dry. The night was quiet and passed quickly.

Luci could hear Bellamy handing out orders as she rolled off of the sleeping bag. She groaned and threw a cleaner shirt on and slowly made her way out of the tent. She rubbed her eyes as she noticed stations being set up.

Bellamy saw her step out of the tent and walked over to her. “I’m gathering a group to go hunting. Go get a weapon from Miller, you’re coming with me.” He watched her cross her arms and her face became stern. “Lucifer. Go get a weapon.”

“Don’t order me around. I’m not some moron deliquent, Blake, and I won’t be told what to do.”

“We were all assigned things to do, you hunt.”

“And who assigned these jobs? This isn’t the Ark, don’t expect me follow orders like a soldier.”

“Yes, because on the Ark that worked so well.” He raised his eyebrow at her and motioned to where Miller was. She stood her ground, a scowl on her lips.

Murphy made his way over. “Bell, we’re ready to head out.” He saw Lucifer and smiled. “Hey, Luci, you coming?”

She relaxed and and looked between the two men. She nodded slightly at Murphy before pushing past Bellamy and heading to Miller. Cries caught her attention and she haulted as Clarke and Finn brought in an unconscience Jasper. Her blue eyes widdened at the sight of her friend. She stepped forward and Monty ran to meet her. She listened as Monty told her what happened and Finn and Octavia took Jasper into the dropship.

Clarke, Bellamy, and Murphy joined them. Bell rubbed his face with a sigh. ‘We aren’t alone down here?” Monty shook his head as his friend looked to the blonde.

“Fix him.”

“Excuse me?”

Luci stepped closer to her, her fists balled. “ _Fix. Him_.”

“I don’t know how.”

“This is your fault, you were so damn egar to go to Mount Weather.”

“He wanted to go with me.”

“I never said he was smart! You should have been more careful!”

“How was I suppose to know there were people with spears waiting for us?”

Luci took another step, but Bell put his hand on her arm and pulled her away from Clarke. She yanked her arm away and growled, marching off in the direction of the dropship.

A whole day passed like this. Jasper moaning, Luci wipping his sweat off. Clarke had gone out to get some seaweed, Bell went to hunt. It was midday when the acid had hit. Everyone hightailed it to the dropship and closed the door. Hours were spent laying on the floor trying to ignore the pained cries from the man. Octavia had tried to calm him, but nothing seemed to get through to him. Luci moved to the bottom floor of the dropship, sitting against the wall, eyes forward focusing on nothing.

Stirring caught her eye and she saw Murphy get up and head to the ladder. “I can’t even hear myself think.”

The redhead quickly got up. “Murphy, what are you doing?”

He tightened his grip on the blade. “Putting him out of his misery, none of us can stand this.”

“You touch him and his groans won’t be the only ones.”

“Lu. Come on. He’s not going to last.” He held his ground, but the hand holding the blade dropped.

She leaned back on the wall and slid down. “He has to.” Murphy looked once at the ladder and then at the girl. He sighed and threw the blade back in its hilt, walking over and sitting next to her.

He waited a minute before speaking. “You and those two idiots are really close.”

“They’re family.” He turned his head to look at her as Dax went and opened the door to the dropship, the fog being gone. “When I was little, they got rations for me and Jasper use to sneak me into his room so I had somewhere to sleep. I remember when I was 7, I got the flu. It was really bad, I mean I almost died and Monty risked everything to steal some medicine from his dad. Then, as we got older, I got more-well...me-and they helped me cool my head. They had no idea what I was planning, but I remember their faces after. They were so disapointed. Then I got locked up and for 6 years I haven’t seen them...or any one. They’re the only people who ever cared about me.”

Murphy nodded. “Well, you’ve got me now. So do me a favor and don’t start a rebellion, I don’t want to have to deal with ‘ _The King_ ’.”

Lucifer chuckled, “He needs to remove that stick up his ass. Actually, him and Clarke both.”

“What do I need to do?” Her blue eyes darted up to meet his brown ones.

“Oh Blake, I think you heard me.” He clentched his jaw. “Sorry, I would bow, but I’m sitting down.” They glared at each other as Clarke and Finn ran in and headed for the upper floor. Murphy got up and followed Bellamy out, leaving Luci sitting on the floor. When she couldn’t stand the groans she got up and left the dropship. When she walked out she saw Bellamy push Murphy, anger engulfing his face.

“I meant ‘little sister’.” Murphy pushed back and the two took advances at each other.

Luci ran over and put herself between the two, sensing Bell was the madder one she turned to him and kept her hands on his upper arms, holding him in place. “Yo, hot head. Calm down.” She looked to the side for a second and saw a body with a coat over it. “Who…”

“Atom.” Bell avoided the mound and kept his eyes only on the girl or Murphy. “It was the fog, it-”

“Alright, we’ll bury him. Just, calm down. What happened?” She looked between the two.

Murphy spoke up. “We were talking about what happened and I said something about his sister and he freaked out.”

Bell tried to move towards him, but Luci continued to hold him back. “You don’t talk about my sister, you hear? Or I’ll-”

Luci turned to John. “Murphy, go.”

“But-”

“Do me a favor, don’t start a rebellion.” Her eyes pleaded and he nodded, walking back to his tent. Bellamy relaxed and sighed. “Better?” He nodded slightly. She sighed and looked over to the body. She looked to two of the kids and they all nodded in understanding. They bent down and retrieved his body as she grabbed a shovel. Before she walked away with the men she turned to Bell. “She’s lucky.”

Bellamy gave her a quizzical look. “What?”

“To have somebody love her as much as you do.” She gave him a small smile before following the criminals. He watched her leave and ran a hand through his unkempt hair.

After finishing the burial, Lucifer had went back to the dropship to see Jasper, who was awake. He talked about how the ladies would love his new scar, causing the room to erupt in laughter.  After a while chanting had come to the dropships attention and Luci and Clarke hung in the doorway watching Bell’s ‘What ever the hell we want’ speech. “There’s something off.”

Clarke nodded. “I know, but you should be happy, they are taking the wristbands off.” The light of the fire illuminated her scowl.

“Oh spare me. How dumb do you think the Ark is?” The blonde looked over to the redhead. “People just dropping dead right after another? Yeah, right. Plus, you and the neanderthal are keeping yours on like some type of promise ring. They’ll know we’re fine.”

“How do you know?”

“We’re teens. They told us to keep the wristbands on-so-what are we going to do?” She looked at Clarke for an answer.

“Take them off.” The ginger nodded and noticed Bell finish and walk away from the fire, sitting by himself.

She left Clarke and strolled by Bell. He was watching everyone around the fire as she sat down. “Sup, Blake.”

“Bellamy. My name is Bellamy, Blake was my father.”

“Ok, Bells, the hell was that?” He looked at her, his brow raised. “‘What ever the hell we want’?”

He looked back over to the fire. “The Ark always had strict procedure, but we arn’t on the Ark anymore. New land-new rules.”

“So...your rule is that there are no rules?”

He rolled his eyes. “We’re old enough to make our own decisions and deal with the reprocussions, I’m just reminding them of that.”

“Ugh, you sound like Diana.” He looked back over to her. “She use to say shit like that, but it was always about what was best for her. I’m not saying your selfish Bellamy, but how much do you really care about this group?” She heard her name being called by Murphy and she stood up.

“I’m going to do everything I can to keep them safe.”

“Then prove it.” She turned and walked to her friend who handed her some meat. He continued to watch the group as the fire grew dim, his eye occasionally resting on the rebel.

When Roma had put the fire out, Lucifer had started walking back to her tent when she heard some muffled screams. She looked around and took a step toward the forest, but when nothing else echoed she shrugged it off and retreated back to bed, unaware of the events that would unfold the next day.


	2. Holding Onto You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy gets got  
> Luci don't like  
> Raven's can fly  
> Honestly I forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I WAS AT THE 1975 CONCERT LAST NIGHT AND IT WAS ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL, I AM SO FUCKING TIRED AND AM CURRENTLY IN STUDY HALL BUT I DON'T CARE ALSO COMMENT IF YOU WANT IMMA SLEEP
> 
> Love you fam (more than fog that made us get home way too late last night)
> 
> -Z

“Wait so-you’re saying that if you chop a tree down, there are rings that indicate how old it is?” Luci leaned against the half built wall.

Murphy shrugged and added a metal piece. “That’s what it said. How about we go out one day and see for ourselves?”

The girl chuckled. “Yeah, and get speared while we’re at it.”

Murphy moved to lean by the redhead. “Ah come on, Lu, live a little. You spent years being locked up, it’s time to run free.”

She nudged his arm. “Yeah, thanks for bringing it up, fuckface.” She turned her face to the forest upon noticing a lilting sound.  She grabbed Murphy’s arm and pulled him so he could follow her gaze. “What the hell was that?”

He chuckled, “Birds.”

“What?”

“Birds-you know-the things with wings? They’re really annoying, actually. They twerp and stuff, they spent 20 minutes trying to teach us the different sounds-kill me now.” He wiggled his eyebrows making her laugh.

She rolled her eyes “Level 19-remember?”

“Yeah, yeah, trust me, you were lucky. Level 23 was a bitch.”

“What was it?”

“Earth History.” She nodded as she handed him a piece of debris. He took it and sighed when he spotted a familiar blonde heading over. “What’s wrong, princess? Is our wall not up to your standards or are you here to finally pull your weight?” Luci nudged him, but he just crossed his arms. Clark held up a bloodied blade, initials ‘J.M’ carved on the inside. He quickly uncrossed his arms, confusion engulfing his face. Bellamy had run up behind Clarke along with Connor. “Where did you get that?”

“It was by Wells fingers, the ones you cut off after you killed him.”

“What?”

“Don’t play innocent, Murphy. We all know you and Wells didn’t get along. This is your knife, right? J.M. John Murphy.”

He threw his hands up in defense. “Yeah ok, me and Wells didn’t get along, that doesn’t mean I killed the guy! I was with Lu all day, you can ask her.”

The redhead nodded slowly, her eyes catching on Bell’s. They looked at each other and she studied his demeanor.

Bellamy sighed and adjusted the axe on his hip. “It happened at night.”

A group had assembled around the scene, whispers running through it. Lucifer furrowed her brow, remembering the cry she had heard last night.

She stepped in front of her friend. “It wasn’t him, I was with him last night too.”

Bell looked her up and down. “All night?”

Her stance shifted as she looked from Murphy to Bell. “Blake, it wasn’t him.”

Connor was the first to act, pushing the redhead aside. “I’ve heard enough. Murphy’s a murderer, and murderers get floated.”

The group lunged forward and assisted Connor in beating up the kid and dragging him to a nearby tree. Lucifer tried to push past the crowd, but couldn’t. Clarke raised her voice in protest, but it was lost in the cheers. Luci watched in horror as a makeshift noose was put around his neck. He was too weak to fight as they threw him on a stool and wrapped the rope around the tree. Connor circled him before kicking the stool and letting the boy hang.

“Murphy!” Luci quickly looked around and saw Bellamy trying to get through. She bolted over and grabbed the axe from his belt. She pushed through the crowd and reached the rope. With one swing she had cut it and Murphy fell back to the earth. She dropped the axe and ran to his side, setting him up and taking the noose off. She evaluated his face and brushed some of the hair away as he gasped for breath. She heard steps behind her. She tried to stand up, but Murphy grabbed her arm and shook his head. She smiled slightly and took his hand off of her. She slowly stood up and turned around, protectively placing herself between Murphy and the mob.

Connor was the leader as he stepped forward. “You’re supporting a murderer.”

“I’m supporting a friend. Murphy didn’t kill anyone.”

“All that time being locked away must have made you dim and desperate. Step away.”

“Bite me.”

Connor gave a mocking laugh and looked around the group before pulling his fist back and hitting her in the face. She fell to the ground and Murphy rushed to her side. She held a hand out to stop him and wiped the blood from her mouth.

She stood up once again and raised her firsts. “You punch like a guard.” He smiled and tried again, but she escaped and countered it, kicking him in the stomach. He tumbled back. Regaining his composure he looked over to two more men who nodded and grabbed Luci’s arms. They held her still as Connor punched her. Bellamy tired to get through, but the delinquents acted as a wall. Connor had just kneed her stomach when a shrill scream rang out.

“It was me! I killed Wells!” Everyone stopped and turned to the small girl who had spoke. “Stop, just stop.” The boys dropped the ginger and Bellamy ran to her. He glanced over to Charlotte, who had spoken, and gave her a sad look. Clarke and Finn took her and headed to a tent. He focused his attention back on the girl.

She held her stomach and wiped blood from her cheek. She slowly raised her head to look at him. “ ‘What ever the hell we want’, huh?” He said nothing and tried to help her up, but she shoved him away. She used the tree as leverage and slowly lifted herself. Murphy ran over and held her up as he walked her back to the dropship.

She wasn't really sure what happened after that. She heard muffled yells and saw torches passing. It was hours later that Clarke and Bellamy returned. She made her way out of the dropship holding her side as they assembled by the fire. Bell and Clarke unraveled the events of the night, telling of Charlotte’s demise and Murphy banishment.  The group dispersed and Luci made her way over to Bell, rage flashing on her face.

He saw her coming and held out his arms in defense. “I’m sorry, Lu.”

She pushed him back in anger. “You don’t get to call me that!” She pushed him again and he let her. “You banished him! He didn’t even do anything, you bastard!”

He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her blue eyes, sympathy written in his features.

“We had to, he was a threat to the group. He may not have killed Wells, but his temper was a tell.”

She pushed him once more. “He could die!” She gave a sharp exhale as she gripped her side and crumpled to the floor.

Bell quickly grabbed her and held her up. “Connor did a number on you.”

“You let him.”

Bell ignored her comment and led her back to the dropship. He set her down and headed out. She cupped her head in her hands and sat silently. Footsteps nearing her made her head jerked up and she watched Bell kneel beside her with a cloth and some water. Her dipped the rag and held it up to her face, but she shied away.

He sighed. “Luci, you need to get cleaned up.”  He brought the rag back up to her face and she stayed, too tired to fight it. She flinched when the cold water touched her skin. “Sorry.” Her eyes were rimmed red and she was staring blankly. “I’m so sorry.” They flickered to him and they stared at each other for a moment She wiped one of her eyes as he moved down to her cheek. He chuckled a bit. “You broke one of Connor’s ribs.”

She nodded,a slight smile spreading on her lips. He finished and sighed, looking at her. She moved a bit of dirty orange hair out of her face and noticed his eyes on her. “Blake, if you’re going to kiss me, do it already.”

He chuckled and shook his head. “I already told you, it’s Bellamy.”

“That’s such a weird name.”

His laughter deepened. “And Lucifer isn’t?”

“Blame Kane’s mom.”

“What?”

“She named me. Blame her.”

“Your mom didn’t name you?”

“I don’t have a mom.” Bell raised his brow. “No, I mean I do-obviously-but, I’ve never met her. I grew up with Jasper and Monty. She left me outside the mess hall when I was a baby and Monty’s mom found me. She brought me to Abby Griffin and they took care of me until I was 4. I never had a name though, just called me ‘kid’. Then one day when I was 5 me and Monty where playing in the engineer room and I had done something I wasn’t suppose to and this young guard caught me and brought me to Diana. Well she was in a meeting with Kane’s mom and the guard had told her what happened and they asked my name-well I had nothing to tell them. So I may or may not have listen to whatever Diana was saying and for the life of me I can’t remember the sarcastic remark I had made, but Kane’s mom-being the religious freak she is-remembered some character from that one book and saw it fitting. Guess it stuck.”

He nodded. “If I remember her rants correctly, Lucifer is an angel?”

She shrugged her shoulders. “Not sure, I just know that woman is a fucking prophet. I rebelled against a self proclaimed ‘God’ and got a lot of people killed, just how the story went.”

He went to say something, but she stood up. She ran a hand through her hair and made her way to the door of the dropship. She turned around. “Thanks, Bellamy.” He nodded and stood up. He followed her out as someone pointed something out in the sky. They both looked up and their eyes widened. “Is that…”

“A ship.”

They both looked at each other and started to talk to the rest of the 100. A couple of minutes later Clarke and Finn ran over.

Finn looked at them “Was that-?”

“Yeah.”

Clarke looked at them. “Why would they send just one down?”

Luci shrugged. “Maybe they all died and this was a last ditch effort.”

Clarke glared at her. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“I blame the lack of love in my childhood...Oh, and being confined for 6 years.”

“Stop.” Bell looked at them both. “We’ll go tomorrow, find out what it was.” They nodded and dispersed. Luci went to talk to Jasper and Monty.

When she walked up, Monty threw his arm around her and smiled. “There’s our favorite rebel.”

“Ha. Ha. What are you two morons up to?”

Jasper smiled. “Moonshine.”

She rolled her eyes. “How proud your parents must be.”

Jasper started laughing. “You should have seen Monty’s dad’s face when he found out what we were doing on  the Ark. He flipped! He didn’t visit him for a whole month.”

“Yeah, but he caved eventually.”

“Thanks to your mom.”

“True.”

Luci nodded, a sad smile on her face. Jasper noticed and quieted down. “Luci...we tried to visit.”

“No, I know-”

Monty interrupted. “The guards wouldn’t let us, our parents even tried to help.”

“I know, really. It’s just...6 years. I missed out on so much.” She hung her head and Monty hugged her. Jasper soon followed.

Jasper sighed. “Why’d you do it? We can’t help but think it was our fault.”

She shook her head. “No, you couldn’t have stopped me.”

Monty opened his mouth, but Clarke barged in and looked at the redhead. “It’s Bellamy-he’s gone.”

“And this concerns me why?”

“He went to get to that dropship. We have to stop him before he does something stupid.”

Luci groaned. “That boy is more trouble than his face is worth.” She ran out of the tent with Clarke and followed her out of camp with Finn. “You two head to the dropship, I’ll scout around, see if I can’t catch him on his way back.” They nodded and ran off.

She followed a small trail, sprinting as fast as she could. After a couple of minutes she found a stream and groaned. She raked her hair back and sighed until she caught a dark figure standing at the edge. “Bellamy!” He turned around and raised an eyebrow. She ran over to him and bent down to recover her breath. “I didn’t do much running in confinement.”

He laughed slightly. “What are you doing here.”

“Stopping you.”

“From doing what?”

“I’m not sure.” She stood back up and looked at him. “So what am I stopping you from?”

He looked down. “Nothing, I already did it.” She threw her head back and sighed.

“Dare I ask what you did?”

“The ark can’t come down.”

“Is this because of the Chancellor?” His eyes widened. “I saw him while I was getting thrown into the dropship.”

“They’ll kill me, I’m the most wanted person on that ship.”

She looked at him before shrugging. “We can tie for first.” He smiled slightly. “You’re one of us, Bell. We won’t let anything happen to you. And I can not believe I’m saying this, but Clarke may have a point. They wouldn’t just come down here, there has to be a reason.”

He searched her eyes a moment. “Damn it.” He sighed and headed back into the water.

She blinked a couple of times and yelled after him. “Don’t get me wrong, it’s not like I haven’t fantasized about this, but is now really a good time to skinny dip?”

He looked back at her and rolled his eyes. He turned back around and began to search in the water. She tapped her foot impatiently and gave up, following him into the water.

“What am I looking for?”

“A radio.”

“oooook.” She looked around.

After a minute he pulled out a wet black mass and held it up. “Found it.”

“What’s left of it.” She took it from him and examined it. He gave her a guilty look and he motioned back to shore. “Come on, let's find the Princess.”

They were silent as they walked through the forest. Smoke rising up caught their attention and they ran to its source.

Clarke looked over. “Lucifer!...Bellamy?”

Luci looked over to Finn who was holding a brunette. “Yeah.”

The brunette watched them and noticed something in the ginger’s hand. “The radio!” Finn and Clarke looked down at her hand.

“Where did you find it?”

Luci could feel Bell go rigid behind her and he opened his mouth to speak. She stepped in front of him a bit. “Bells here found it. We were walking this way and he saw it in some puddle caused by the rain from yesterday. It’s got some water damage.” She handed it over to the brunette who took it.

“We need to hurry and get this working.” Finn nodded and held her as they walked back to camp. Clarke walked behind them and Bell and Luci behind her.

He leaned down to her. “Why did you do that?”

She shrugged. “You’re one of us.” She kept her face forward, but his lit up inow a smile

The day passed on, Raven, the brunette, had worked on the radio. Luci watched as she cuddled with Finn and Clarke looked warily at them. Raven had managed to fix the radio, but no signal was found. They then tried to set flares as a warning, but it came too late. They slowly retreated back to their tents and Luci sat listening to the forest around her.She waited until the stirring in the camp had stopped. Almost all torches had been put out as she stuffed food and clothes into a bag. She shouldered it and stuck her head out of the tent. No one was around as she exited it and quietly made her way through the camp. She snuck through the fox hole and ventured into the forest.

Hours had passed as she traversed the green in search of the banished boy. A twig snapping caught her attention and she quickly hid behind a tree. She could hear more leaves being bothered and she scanned her surroundings. She took slow steps, wary of making a noise. She turned to walk up a hill when a figure at the top made her jump.

“Lucifer?” Bellamy dropped the axe to his waist and jogged down the hill to meet her.

She groaned, “Damn, you scared me.”

He narrowed his eyes. “What are you doing out here? It’s dangerous.”

“Duh. That’s why I’m trying to find Murphy, before he gets killed.” Finn, Connor, Monroe, and Sterling all popped up from behind the hill and ran down to meet them.

Finn was breathing hard. “I think we lost them. Lucifer, what are you-”

“Could ask you the same question.”

Bell turned to her. “Octavia is gone, have you seen her?” The girl shook her head and he cursed under his breath, scanning the area.

Monroe pointed to her left. “I saw some tunnel thing before they ran us out, it could be something.”

“Yeah, but it could be nothing.” Connor crossed his arms.

“It’s the best chance we got, this forest is huge.” Sterling looked at the group and Bell nodded.

“We’ll head there, let's go.”

The group, headed by Monroe, started to make their way to the tunnel. Lucifer watched them go and rolled her eyes. Bell noticed her absence and looked back at her. “Hey, Angel, come on.”

She raised an eyebrow and shook her head. He sighed and ran back over to her, grabbing her arm and dragging her along. “Let go, I need to find him!”

“He’s gone, Luci. He was just some delinquent, anyway.”

“So am I.”

He clenched his jaw. “He’s reckless, two days ago proved that.”

She yanked her arm away from him and stared him down. “One action does not define who you are. We all deserve a second chance, you should know.”

Connor had run to catch up with the two. “We found it.” He looked over to the redhead and scoffed. “Leave the mutt outside, wouldn’t want it biting anyone.”

“Want another broken rib, you piece of shit? I’m ready for round two.”

Connor took a step toward her, but Bellamy placed himself between the two. “Don’t touch her.” Connor backed off and Bell began to walk, dragging Luci behind him. She looked at Connor and stuck out her tongue before walking in stride beside Bell. They entered the small cavern and he quickly ran to his sister and embraced her. Luci watched the man on the floor and took a step back. He quickly sprung up and stabbed Finn in the stomach. Bellamy hit him over the head, knocking him out as Luci ran to the boys side.

They picked up the boy and headed back to camp, getting Clarke. They set him down on a table while Connor and Sterling brought in the grounder. They took him upstairs as Raven frantically tried to get the radio to work. The wind howled as a storm raged on and they took refuge in the dropship. Contact with the Ark had been made as they tried to save Finn. Luci watched as the blade was pulled and he seemed to be making a recovery. It was when he had convulsed and Clarke decided he was poisoned when Luci made her way up to the top floor.

“Bell.”

He turned to look at her. He was sitting against the wall, his hand in his hair. The grounder looked beat, tired, and quiet. Bell stood up and walked to meet her. “Luci?”

“The blade was poisoned.”

He clenched his jaw and turned to the grounder. “Where’s the antidote?” When nothing was said he stepped closer. “I won’t let him die. Your fate is tied with his.” The grounder remained silent and Bell sighed. He walked over and got a belt. He looked from his hand to the grounder.

Lucifer quickly stepped up and grabbed his hand. “What are you doing?”

“We need that antidote.”

She lowered his hand with the belt. “Please, don’t.” He looked at her and nodded slightly, throwing the belt to the side. She walked up to the grounder. “I don’t know if you speak English, but you have to know that our friend is dying. He’s a pain in the ass, I know, but he doesn’t deserve this.”

He lifted his head and looked at her, his eyes searching her body. He scanned the room and rested on Octavia in the corner.

Her voice brought him back. “We didn’t ask for this, to be sent down here. We are doing the best we can. There’s not a whole lot of things we are sure of, but we need each other. All of us. Take one away and..” She looked down for a second before shaking it off. “There has to be something in you that cares, something that doesn’t see as as the enemy.”

Octavia had stepped up, a blade in her hand. “He’s dying Luci, there’s no time.” She slid the grounder blade on her skin and grabbed his remedies. “Which one?” The room watched as he slowly nodded to a small bottle. “Thank you.” She threw it to Luci who caught it and headed downstairs. After it was administered to both Finn and Octavia, Bellamy had found the redhead outside, laying on the ground.

He walked up to her. “Lucifer.”

“Bellamy.”

“Raven set up the radio, we have video now that the storms cleared.”

She laid silently, looking at the clearing sky. He scratched the back of his neck and laid beside her. “Why is finding Murphy so important to you?”

She tugged at the end of her shirt a bit, her words slow and careful. “I’ve never had a whole lot of people that cared.” He turned his head to look at her. “I know he’s an ass and I know people don’t get along with him. Hell, I know he’s a troublemaker, but he cares. He’s my friend. I understand that he’s banished, but I need to know he’s at least safe.”

Bellamy looked back up at the sky, thinking over her words. They sat there quiet for a couple minutes until Bell looked over at her. “Why didn’t you tell the guard?”

“What?”

“On the Ark, when you saw Jaha, why didn’t you tell him.”

She shrugged. “Thought you were cute, didn’t want to spoil it.” They both started laughing as someone called his name.

He ran his hand through his hair and got up. “Duty calls.” She nodded and he headed into the direction of the voice. She watched him a go, a smile gracing her lips.


	3. YOUTH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hallucinations  
> History  
> I hate Jaha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I love Murphy. Like I love him. Sometimes I'm writing this and I have Luci and Murph flirt too much and I have to remind myself that that is not the ship I'm making. MY MOM BOUGHT DONUTS GOODBYE
> 
> Love you fam (More than donuts with cream in them...gross)
> 
> -Z

She sat staring at it. It was admittedly cute, its cheeks full. She tilted her head a bit as it picked up a nut and tested it. Steps nearing them made the creature look up frantically. Luci threw her hand out to stop the intruder.

“Lu-what?”

“Shush. Be quiet, come here.”

The man nodded silently and quietly took his place beside her. The creature examined the new arrival before returning its attention back to the nut. Bell looked over to the girl who donned a smile and watched it. He smiled at her before leaning down to her ear and whispering. “It’s a chipmunk.”

“A what?”

“It’s like, a smaller squirrel.”

“Ah...what’s a squirrel?”

Bell chuckled at her, watching her admire the chipmunk. He picked up a branch that had fallen from a nearby bush and held it out. The chipmunk took notice and slowly walked toward it, smelling the berries that remained. Luci watched, her blue eyes shining with excitement. The small animal slowly followed the branch, which Bell pulled closer to them. They watched as it used its small arms to reach up and take a berry. They both smiled as it tried to stuff it in its already full mouth.

Luci leaned back, a grin on her face. “Earth is beautiful.”

“And dangerous.” She looked up at the dark haired man. He had leaned his head back against the tree, eyes closed

“Hey, Bell?” He turned his head to her. “Do all chipmunks have two tails?”  He followed her gaze and noticed that the creature had two furry tails sprouting from its behind.

He swallowed and stiffened a bit. “They didn’t in the pictures.” A shout from the camp shook the group and the chipmunk scattered into the forest.  “What was that?”

“Monty and Jas made moonshine.” He nodded slightly. “I think it’s to celebrate video with the Ark.” He remained silent. “Well, I hate to leave and ruin this _fascinating_ conversation, but I’m going to check up on Love Triangle. Might even get Clarke drunk, maybe she’ll be more fun.” She turned on her heel, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

“Luci…” She turned around and he had on a sad expression.

“Bell?” She a step toward him and he shook his head, brushing it off.

“Come on, I’ll go back to camp with you.” He passed her and she raised an eyebrow. She followed him back to camp and noticed Finn and Raven talking in the corner. Monty and Jasper had cups in their hands and were dancing around the fire with other delinquents.

Clarke noticed the two enter and ran to them. “Hey, The Ark just told us there’s some underground deposit.”

“Supplies?” The redhead was watching Octavia walk into the dropship.

“A home. We don’t know what winter is like here, we’re going to need blankets and shelter.”

Bellamy nodded. “Ok, so I say we head out and see if this deposit will work.”

Clarke looked back at Finn and Raven. “I’ll go with you.”

“No, you stay here. They need a leader.”

“You can’t go by yourself.”

“I’m not.” He looked down at the ginger. “We leave in 10.” He walked back to his tent and Clarke stared at her in confusion.

Luci yelled back at him. “Blake, are you gonna give me a say in the matter?”

She could see the black waves of his hair move as he shook his head. “No. Figured we could have another   _fascinating_ conversation.”

She dropped her arms in annoyance. “It’s because I’m a ginger, isn’t it?” Clarke gave her an amused chuckle and raised her eyebrows. “Oh shut it, third wheel.”

“What?”

“If it’s any consolation, the neanderthal keeps looking over here and I’m about 72% sure he isn’t looking at me.”

Another chuckle from the blonde. “72?”

“I am pretty hot.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, a smile finally coming back. “You should go, the King is waiting.”

“Yes, but it seems the Princess is in need of me.”

“Go, and grab some food while you’re at it.”

Luci did a mock bow. “If your Highness commands it.” She turned on her heel and strolled to the gates.

Bellamy was leaning on the wall, playing with his knife. She bounded over as he looked up. “Come on, let's go. I want to be back here by nightfall.” She nodded and followed as he headed into the forest. They walked in silenced as she climbed on the fallen limbs. Bell was scanning the area when she jumped on his back. He almost stumbled, but quickly gripped her legs and straightened himself.

“Lucifer, what the hell?”

She laughed “Poor choice of words.”

“What are you doing?”

“I’m tired.”

“So? Get off me!”

“No, you made me come, you carry me.” She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, connecting them in front of his chest. She placed her head on his shoulder and sighed contently.

Bellamy turned his head slightly to behold the girl. He groaned, but wrapped his arms around her legs protectively. He continued to walk through the forest as her breathing evened out. At one point she tightened her grip slightly and he could feel her shake.

He stopped, worry engulfing his face. “Luci!”

He felt her stir and adjust her head. “What? I was finally sleeping with you.”

He chuckled and continued his walk. “You ok?”

She watched the trees pass. “Yeah, we almost there?”

“It should be around...” He stopped at a hill that overlooked rubble. “...here.”

Luci looked up and hopped off his back, keeping on of her hands on his arm. “Uh…”

“We should split up, see if we can find it.”

Luci looked around. “Bell…” He looked down at her. “Stay with me.” He raised an eyebrow but nodded slightly. She walked down the hill and he followed her. She turned around quickly. “I feel like someone’s following us.” He stopped abruptly and looked around.

He looked past the forest and shook his head. He turned back to look at her when he spotted something metal. “Lucifer…” She followed his gaze as he walked over to it and opened the hatch. He waited until she was in it before he looked around and followed her in.

She lifted an old lid and looked in it. “Ugh, I knew the Ark was useless. This is a shit pen.”

Bell walked a bit in the back. He screamed and kicked a barrel over, gripping his hair in frustration. Luci slowly walked over to him. He groaned and looked down at the liquid that seeped out. He raised his brow and stepped toward it, seeing something protruding.  He reached out and took the rifle. He looked over to Luci who was grabbing a gun. “Careful.” She looked at it before handing it to him. He took it, confusion crossing his face. “We should-uh-bring these back to camp.”

“What?”

“Protection against grounders.”

“You’re asking for civil war. We’re all delinquents-criminals-and criminals don’t listen to rules. You give them guns and the wrong person gets angry-”

“We have to trust each other.”

“How? We’ve all been locked up, we don’t know ‘trust’. We know getting betrayed-being beaten-being abandoned.”

“Lu.”

“ **Don’t call me that!** ”

His eyes widened. “Lucifer…”

“You left him to die! You killed him-it was your fault!” She gripped her hair and her breathing quickened. Bellamy tried to comfort her but she stepped back. “It was your fault.” He sighed, hiding the hurt on his face.

He nodded at her. “Ok…” He walked out and headed back to the ground.

Luci tried to steady her breathing. She opened her eyes and screamed, stepping back. “Diana!”

The blonde smiled at her. “Hey, Luci.”

“What...how?”

“We’ve reached the ground, and I’m chancellor now. Time to finally float you, Lucifer.”

“I think you already tried that, Sydney. Besides, you're not even real.”

“You sure?” She took a step forward. “After everything you’ve done, and you get to walk around, breathing, wasting oxygen. You killed 300 people.”

“You don’t think I know that?! I’ve had to live with it for 6 years. 6-fucking-years!”

“Well, I’ll relieve you of your ‘duty’.” Lucifer stood her ground as Diana grabbed a gun from the ground. She leveled it to her heart. “May we meet again.” The gun went off and Luci flinched. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Diana with a smirk on her face. “You’re not afraid of dying. You’re afraid of living.”

“Leave her alone, Diana. We all know you were a shitty chancellor anyway.” Murphy was leaning against a wall. He smiled at the redhead. “Hey kid, long time no sarcastic remarks. I bet camp is real boring without me.” Luci smiled and ran up to Murphy, embracing him. Diana vanished as Murphy wrapped his arms around her. “Close call, huh Lu?”

“Murphy...”

“Whoa, whoa, what’s with the waterworks? If you want me to hold you, you just have to ask.” He winked.

Luci pulled back. “He left you to die. You’re dead.”

He smiled. “Sure about that, Angel? I’m pretty tough.” Luci looked down and he placed his hand under her chin lifting it up. “It wasn’t his fault.” She remained silent. “It was mine, I messed up, you know that.” She was about to rebuke when someone screamed. Her eyes fixated on the door, she looked back to Murphy who nodded at the exit.

She ran out and saw Dax hitting Bellamy. She ran and pushed him away. He quickly regained composure and struck her with the end of the gun he had stolen from Bell. Once in the face, once in the stomach. Bellamy quickly got his attention back on him as they fought on the ground. Bell drove a stray bullet from the gun into his neck and pushed the lifeless body off him. Luci was leaning on a tree, gripping her side. He slowly made his way over, resting beside her. They were both silent as they caught their breaths, Luci wheezing.

He looked over to her. “Tell me about it.” She gave him a quizzical look. “The rebellion.”

She looked straight ahead and her words came out slow. “I was 12…”

\------STRANGE THINGS ARE AFOOT AT THE CIRCLE K, GRAB YOUR PHONE BOOTH (6 YEARS)

Two guards were stationed at the main doors. She methodically waited until the guard switch and snuck in. Nobody was manning the nearest computer and she made her way over quietly. She hacked it and saw all the plans Diana had ever hidden. Lazarus, Exodus, Cullings, her blue eyes reflected the screen as she looked for the doors to the armory. Her ‘army’ was waiting in Section 6 to revolt against Diana and her head guards. The tyranny had to stop as she opened the doors and they flooded in, grabbing equipment.

She ran out of the room to meet them, hitting a guard along her way. When she got there it was civilian against guard-their message had gotten across as the other Sections watched the battle rage on. Bring. Diana. Down.

For years she opressed the Ark, lied, stole. Section 6 had suffered the worst. Labeled ‘thieves’ and ‘conmen’ she cut off all trade and rations. The Section had it’s own food and if someone stole it, it was their problem. The food was scarce, people were dying. They had nothing to lose, no one to look to. Not until a redhead, having belonged to 6, stood up and lit the fire over the pool of gasoline. She brought them all together, led them, ‘saved them’.

The rebellion was a failure. Guards ushered in, some cadets-some trained for years. It was contained and those involved (all over 18) were floated. It looked as though Diana would reign until she slit her own throat.

The only surviving rebel, the leader, Lucifer.

12 years old-to be floated last.

She stepped into the chamber, cuffs on her hands. Her eyes blank, dead, lost. 300 good people of 6, her friends, her responsibility. Gone. Diana had begun to read her crimes and she turned around to behold space. There was an aurora over Earth, one she hoped her fallen angels had seen.

A sudden cry rocked her attention and she turned back around. Thelonious Jaha had stepped forward, opposed to the act of floating a child, no matter her crimes. Diana had been questioned, called out, discovered. He challenged her for her chancellorship, putting the girl in confinement until the votes had been cast.

The chancellorship taken over by Jaha, she was left to remember that day for 6 years. 6 years until she was sent down to the Earth to start living again, but she’d forgotten how to.

\--------When this baby hits 88 mph, you’re going to see some serious shit!

Bellamy was looking at her, her story being told. Her eyes were trained on her shoes as she whispered, “It was my fault…”

“Luci-”

“It was my fault.” Her eyes darted up to meet his. He put his arm around her and pulled her into him.

“Everyone knows Diana would have destroyed us. She was a dictator that no one dared stand up to. 300 people sacrificed themselves so we could live, and you led them. You stood up to her. You saved the Ark.”

“It should have been 301”

He sighed and played with a red curl. “You had a cause, what you did was right, but what I did...I shot Jaha. I came on the dropship, I followed Shumway’s every whim. I’m just a soldier.”

“You’re a hero, Bell.”

“I just got 200 people killed.”

“But you saved us. 100 kids forgotten by everyone, except you.” She groaned as she tried to stand up. She held out her hand. He looked up  and took it. “Come on, King, your subjects probably miss you.” He smiled as they grabbed the guns from the deposit and walked back to base.

When they arrived, Bell dispersed the guns out as Luci went to talk with Jasper and Monty.

“Dude, I think I yelled at the moon for an hour.” Monty was scratching his head.

Jasper was holding onto a stick. “They were everywhere man…”

Luci was laughing as she strolled up to the nerds. “Hiya boys.” They both wrapped their arms around her and she raised her eyebrow in confusion. “Uh, guys?”

“I don’t like when you go out with Bellamy, I feel like you’ll never come back.” Monty pulled back and looked at her, noticing a scratch on her cheek.

Jasper nodded. “Plus, you like to get into trouble. We were scared grounders got you.”

She glanced at the stick and sighed. “I’m fine. Obviously. Don’t you guys trust me?”

They glanced at each other, Monty speaking first. “No, we trust you…”

“...It’s Bell we don’t trust.” Jasper finished, looking over at the black haired man. She followed his gaze. He looked over at their group, watching Luci, a small smile on his face. Jasper growled, “Look at him, he’s undressing you with his eyes.”

“I wish he’d do it with his hands.” Lucifer smiled as both Monty and Jasper looked at her, eyes wide. She chuckled. “You two are so cute.” She patted their cheeks. “I’m going to find Griffin.” She walked over to the video set up and Monty and Jasper looked at each other.

“We can’t let that happen.” Monty pointed between Bell and Luci.

“Agreed. We protected her when she was little, we’ll protect her now.” They nodded at each other and started hatching their plan.

Clarke and Luci had started talking about the guns when Raven stepped out of the tent and called to Bell. He reluctantly walked over.

“It’s Jaha.” Bell said nothing, just clenched his jaw and looked at the entrance. “He wants to talk to you.”

Clarke looked sympathetically at Bellamy. “I’ll go with you.”

Bell looked at her, but Raven interrupted. “Actually, I was wondering if we could talk.”

“We can talk later.”

“Now.”

Clarke shifted uncomfortably, but followed the bird. Bell sighed and looked back at the tent. Luci rolled her eyes and looped her arm around his. “Let’s go, King.” They walked in and Luci handed him a headset. He took it and sat down and she followed.

The fuzzy image straightened out and Jaha sat down and looked at the two.

Luci smirked as she leaned back in her seat. “Jaha, you’re looking very...alive.”

Jaha chuckled slightly. “I could say the same for you, how’s the ground.”

Lucifer glanced back over to Bell whose head was hung. “Dangerous.”

“Yes, I’ve heard. You’re not alone?”

“Nope, got some company, not the best hosts, but better than the Ark.”

Jaha stiffened and glared through the camera. He looked over to the brown eyed boy. “Mr. Blake.”

Bellamy cleared this throat. “Chancellor Jaha.”

“You shot me.”

“Yeah…”

Luci interrupted the chancellor who looked as though he was about to talk. “Bellamy saved us.”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re thinking of prosecuting him right? Well, don’t. You sent us down here to die and he helped us live. If anyone deserves a pardon it’s him. You come down here, guns blazing, I promise you the grounders won’t be your only problem. He’s one of us.” Jaha sighed and scrutinized the girl.”You need us to survive. We know how it works down here. You challenge one of us, you challenge all of us.”

Jaha nodded and glanced over at Bell. “Bellamy Blake, I pardon you of your crimes.” Bell smiled at Luci who returned it. They talked about the ground before he left so a parent could see their kid.

She walked out of the tent, followed by Bell. He ran to catch up to her and grabbed her arm, stopping her. “Lucifer, wait. Thank you.” She nodded and continued her walk. He watched her before sighing and catching up again. “Do you have someone?” He looked back at the tent and she followed his gaze.

She slowly shook her head. “My mom never claimed me. No idea who my dad is.”

He took a strand of her red locks in between his fingers. “Do you think her hair is like yours?”

“I’m not sure. Once I imagined that it was and I had gotten my eyes from my dad. I like to think he wanted me, but he just got floated before he got the chance.”

He moved the hair behind her ear. “They missed out on one hell of a girl.”

She smiled.

“Luci!” Jasper and Monty yelled in unison upon seeing her proximity to Bell. She turned her head and waved and they beckoned her over. She rolled her eyes and gave Bell a small smile before walking over to her friends. Jasper wrapped his arm around her shoulder while Monty glared at the man. Bell raised an eyebrow, obviously amused. He turned and started walking to his tent, turning back to get one last glance at the redhead.                                                                          


	4. Where'd You Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unity Day  
> Stories  
> Sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S TWO FUCKING THIRY IN THE MORNING, ME AND ERI IN PAIN. WE DON'T CARE. FANFIC COME FIRST. I'M WATCHING HOME, OH IS ADORABLE AND I WANT ONE.
> 
> love you fam (more than Kyle, what a dick boove firend)
> 
> -Z

“He’s what!?” Bellamy was looking at Octavia as a small group stood at the base of the dropship.

Octavia tried to hide her smile as her eyes scanned the crowd. Clarke, Finn, Raven, Bellamy, and Lucifer. Her eyes caught on Luci’s as she saw the ginger’s mischievous smile. O grinned a bit at her before going deadpan and turning to her brother. “He’s gone.”

Bellamy growled and stomped out of the room.

Raven leaned into Finn and Clarke cleared her throat and looked at after Bell. She sighed and followed him out of the door. Luci watched her go and then trained her eye on Raven. She stared down the brunette as Octavia took her place beside Luci.

Raven raised an eyebrow before looking to Finn and the two girls. “Is there something I’m missing?”

The two girls looked to Finn and he cleared his throat. “Raven, we have things we need to discuss.”

“Ok, so discuss.” She stood her ground and crossed her arms.

Luci and O shared an annoyed looked before Luci nodded toward the exit. “Sorry, bird, this party’s for criminals only.”

Raven narrowed her eyes. “You can’t be serious.”

“As serious as how annoyed you’re making me. Why’d you even come down here?” Raven’s eye drifted to Finn. “Oh yeah, he was worth it.” Luci rolled her eyes as a glare cross Raven’s face.

Octavia scanned the brunette. “Listen, me, Rebel, and Spacewalker here have to talk about something you wouldn't understand.”

“I can’t understand a grounder?”

Luci leaned over to O. “I thought birds had small brains?”

Octavia chuckled. “Who told you that?”

“Murphy.”

“Oh. I don’t know, I never learned about them.”  The girls smirked at each as Finn pleaded and eventually got Raven to leave. Octavia waited a second before speaking. “The grounders are not going to be happy when they learn we tortured one of theirs.”

“Is there anyway I can talk to him? The grounder?”

“Finn, that’s not going to work.”

“How do you know? They can’t be that much different from us. What about the grounder? He saved you-he saved me.”

Luci rubbed the back of her neck. “Do we know if they even speak english? It could be a dead language down here.”

Octavia shook her head. “They do. He talked to me.” The two delinquents gave her a confused look. “His name is Lincoln.” Luci gave her a knowing smile while Finn shifted his gaze between the two. “If I did manage to arrange this, who would talk to them? I know my brother, it wouldn’t end well.”

The redhead leaned back on the wall. “Well, we do have a Princess.”

Finn shook his head vigorously. “No, no way.”

“Well what do you suggest, Spacewalker? She’s our leader, she doesn’t piss everyone off, and she’s not a hothead.”

Octavia cut in. “Look, I’ll talk to Lincoln, we can figure it out.”

They all nodded and the red head kicked off the wall. “Well, tomorrow is Unity Day, sounds like a good day for this exchange to go down.”

O headed toward the door. “I’ll see what I can do.” She left, leaving the boy and girl to stare at each other.

Luci donned a fake smile. “So, how’s Raven?”

“Shut it, Lucifer.” Finn rolled his eyes and stomped out of the dropship.

Lu giggled herself. “Ay, Ay, neanderthal.” She rolled her shoulders and sat down on a nearby crate. She rested her head on the wall and fell asleep.

Cheering jolted her from the dark and her eyes scanned the ship. It was black with rays just starting to form on the ground. She concluded that it was about 5 or 6 the next day-Unity Day. She walked out and Jasper ran over and lifted her up over his shoulder. She yelped and he started to laugh, carrying her over to the party. He set her down and threw a drink in her hand as him and Monty danced around with the other kids. She eventually gave in and grabbed Monty as they ‘danced’. Jaha ended up calling everyone to the screen as he started his speech. Lucifer walked over to Bellamy’s side as Jaha spoke of coming to Earth.

Bell looked down at her, a grin on his lips.“Can’t wait to be bossed around again.”

“Well, now you’ll know how I feel.” He gave her a quizzical look, “You’re a control freak, Blake.” He smirked and rolled his eyes while she nudged him giggling.

Jasper and Monty eyes widened, Monty ran over and stepped in between them, wrapping his arms around them. “Hey guys.”

Luci smiled at him and rested her head on Monty’s shoulder as Jaha droned on. Bell glared at the asian as he slowly dropped his arm and focused on the girl. They watched the screen as it cut out and everyone looked around, confused. The group shrugged it off as Raven went to reestablish communication. Clarke and Finn talked about meeting with the grounder commander. They headed out along with Bellamy, Octavia, Raven and Jasper. Luci stayed behind to mess around with whatever in Monty’s tent.

He was playing with a remote control car while Luci braided her hair on his bed. “Mo, I’m bored. Tell me a story.”

“We aren’t 5 anymore-we’re grown ups. Go hunt or something.”

She ‘pft’ed and threw a small stone at him. “We didn’t grow up, we just got older. Tell me a story.”

He sighed, but upon seeing her big blue puppy eyes he buckled and turned his chair toward her. “I’ve got one.” She smiled and set herself up, stealing one of Jasper’s pillows. “I’m not sure you remember this one, but it was your favorite.   Once there was a girl named Wendy who had two little brothers named John and Michael and they had a dog.  A magical boy appeared in Wendy’s window one night and whisked her, the boys and the dog out the window. They flew to the third star on the left and went straight on till morning where they met the lost boys.  The lost boys adopted Wendy as their mother and she got a little upset because she wasn’t grown up yet. There was also an issue with the lost boy because there was a  little tiny magic fairy girl had the hots for him and the magical boy was obviously enamored with Wendy.   The tiny little magic fairy girl was super mean to Wendy.  Wendy ran away with her brothers to try and find a way home but she got caught by this guy named Hook who had a hook because he had a pet alligator so of course the alligator ate his hand. You wouldn’t know this but an alligator does not make a good pet. Hook hated Peter probably because he had both hands.  Peter talked the little fairy girl into helping him because she felt a little guilty about being so mean.  They all fought Hook and won back Wendy and her brothers.  Peter took them all back home because he saw they didn’t belong beyond the stars and decided to marry the little fairy girl because really they made a better couple.” He noticed her eyes were closed and nodded with approval.

“Nana never went to Neverland.”

Monty looked over to the girl he thought was asleep. “What?”

“Nana, the dog. George Darling tethered her to the dog house. She didn’t go to Neverland.”

He chuckled. “Alright, Clarke, anything else I messed up?”

She opened her eyes and sat up. “It was the _second star to the right._ _Peter_ cut off Hook’s hand the _crocodile_ ate it. Plus, Peter and _Tinkerbell_ never got married. He stayed young.”

He rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I can’t believe you remember all that.” She shrugged when a raven haired girl poked her head into the tent. Luci watched Monty turn a light pink as he looked at the mystery girl. She noticed a lone blonde streak in her hair and tilted her head. “Hey there Orion!”

“How many times do I have to tell you, Monty, call me Ry.”

Luci cleared her throat. “Hello, Ry.”

The girl looked over to her, her face darkening slightly. “Oh, hello. I can come back later-”

“No, Ry! It’s ok, she’s just-”

“Leaving, I’m leaving.” Lucifer got up and stretched. She ruffled Monty’s hair before exiting the tent. Yells caught her attention and she watched Jasper, Clarke, Raven, Finn, Bellamy, and Octavia run into camp.

Bell noticed the redhead and ran to her. “We’re at war.”

“You know when you said you were a soldier-”

“Lucifer, “ He grabbed her shoulders. “round everyone up. This is serious.” She nodded slightly and made her rounds on the tents. The group gathered by the fire as Bell and Clarke explained what happened. The kids decided to continue celebrating Unity Day despite the impending grounder attack. Jasper and Monty handed out drinks and Luci watched the asian make his way over to ‘Ry’. She smirked at him as she raised the cup to her lips.

Bellamy watched her from the other side. He smiled as the fire made her red hair glow in the night. He saw her chuckle as Monty stumbled over his words and the dark-haired girl hid her laughter with her hand. Bellamy shook his head and made his way over to the ginger.

“Hey.” He mumbled and she turned around, her hair whipping around her face.

She smiled brightly at him. “Hey yourself.”

“So, what’s with that over there?”

“Oh, that’s just Monty trying to flirt with someone way out of his league. She’s too cool for him, but I approve if he somehow pulls enough game out of his ass.”

“Those nerds having game? The day that happens is the day we get together.”

She smirked up at him. “Then I hope he gets the girl” They laughed with each other, oblivious to the eyes that were watching them.

Jasper grabbed Monty’s arm nodding in the direction of the the flirting pair.  Monty looked hesitantly at Orion before sighing and walking with his friend towards them.

“Hey, Luce, we need you over at the still to test out the new batch.” Monty said as he looked warily to the black-haired man.

“Oh hell yeah!” The redhead grinned and followed the two into a tent. Bellamy looked around the camp before shaking his head and trailing after the trio.

He lifted the flap of the tent to see them laughing , each holding cups of Monty’s famous moonshine.

“This is awful! What the hell did you do?” The redhead laughed as she frowned at her cup.

“Um, Orion might have walked in when I was mixing it…” Monty scratched at the back of his head.

“She’s so out of your league!” Luci and Jasper said at the same time and burst into laughter.

“But seriously,” Luci wiped at her eyes as her laughter calmed, “no human being could actually like this.”

“Mind if I give it a try?” Bellamy asked, causing the three to jump.

Lucifer smiled at him and held out her cup. “Go ahead if you want to burn your tongue off.”

He grinned and took a sip, eyes trained on her and oblivious to the glares he was receiving. He winced as the liquid burned down his throat and smiled painfully. “Not bad.”

The ginger scoffed. “Oh, please.”

Jasper and Monty shared a look before the taller boy cleared his throat, earning the attention of the other two.

“Hey, at least he’s not a spaz like you were.”

The ginger tilted her head as she stared at her friend in confusion.

Monty laughed. “Yeah remember that time when she pressed the button and freaked out?”

“I was five! And I did not freak out!”

Jasper grinned. “Oh no, you just screamed about how the Ark was gonna explode and you sobbed all the way to an airlock, ready to end it, before Dr. Griffin dragged you back.”

“It was beeping! And red lights were flashing! That means danger!” Her face reddened to match her roots as Bellamy’s laugh rumbled beside her. She playfully smacked his arm. “Not you, too!”

He smiled down at her. “I think it’s cute.”

She smiled down at the floor while Jasper and Monty shared another look.

Monty shook his head. “How bout the time when you-”

“You say another word and I will go tell Orion about the time you stuck a fork in an outlet!”

“-slipped on a banana peel because you wanted to prove cartoons wrong?”

“That’s it, Green!” She shouted and darted out of the tent.

“Dammit…” Monty groaned as he stared at the tent.

“All for the cause, Monty.”Jasper shrugged as they tried to fix the alcohol.

“What cause?” Bellamy looked at them with suspicion.

They shared a nervous glance before speaking in unison. “You.”

“What about me?”

Jasper stood up and tried to make himself taller. “ _You_ need to stay away from our friend.”

Monty joined him. “Yeah, we know what kind of guy you are, and she’s too good for you.”

“I don’t think you get to decide that. And what ‘kind of guy’ am I?”

“Well,” Jasper looked hesitantly at the floor, “you’re kind of a manwhore.”

“I am not!”

Monty went back to checking on his creation, shouting over his shoulder. “You have a new girl every day! Luce got arrested before she could date anyone! We have to protect her!”

“I wouldn’t do that to her.” Bellamy glared at them and marched angrily out of the tent. He ran to find the redhead and saw her looking up at the sky. He moved to stand beside her and followed her gaze. “What…”

“Another ship?”

“I thought it was coming tomorrow?”

“Bell, it’s parachutes aren’t opening.”

They watched as it flew through the atmosphere and crashed in flames in the distance. They stood, wide-eyed as the smoke billowed up. Silence overtook the camp as the kids all watched in horror. No one knew what to say as they muddled over to their tents and went to bed, fearing the worst.

Lucifer woke up to Monty and Jasper jumping on her. “You are about to be murdered in 10...9…”

“Oh shut up, Luce.” Jasper moved the hair out of her face as Monty threw clothes over to her. “We’re going to check out the crash site later, but for now we’re thinking...debauchery.”

She groaned and rolled over. “Oh and is Orion invited?”

Montry blushed and rolled his eyes. “Get dressed.”

She sniffled and looked between them. “Are you going to leave or?”

They looked at each other before stuttering apologies and running out of the tent. She sighed and took as long as she could to change, walking out of the tent. She saw Monty talking with Orion on one side and Jasper talking to a large group on the other. Bellamy was talking to Connor when he saw the girl. He shoo’ed the boy away and walked up to her. “Shoes.”

She scratched her head, her eyes squinted. ‘What?” He motioned down at her feet and she sighed. “Fuck.” She grabbed her boots and used his shoulder to steady herself as she put them on. He gave her an amused look as he admired her hair.

He took a bit of it in between his fingers. “Nice bed head.”

“Oh please, yours is worse.” She giggled and looked over to her friends. “What happened there?”

“They were fighting before you came out.” She sighed. “They looked pretty pissed at each other.”

The girl rubbed her eyes and a blonde stolled over and wrapped her arms around Bell’s. “Hey, babe. I was thinking we could go back to your tent and…” She smirked and leaned up to his ear. She pulled back and placed her hand on his cheek, kissing him.

The ginger deadpanned and walked past him as Clarke went to check on something outside the gates. She sat down on a box and played with the dirt around her. She watched Orion kiss Monty’s cheek and run off to some tent. He was beaming as he walked over to his friend.

She smiled up at him. “That a boy, tiger.”

He grinned. “You know what a tiger is?”

She clicked her tongue. “Nope, some guard said it once.” Luci watched as Bellamy walked away from the blonde and headed toward her and Monty. “Sorry Soldier, if you’re looking for tips, can’t help you.” She crossed her arms and Monty took a step in front of her.

“No Lucifer, I-”

“Bellamy.” Connor ran up, his eyes wide, fear engulfing them. He nodded toward the dropship and Bell followed his lead.

“What?” Monty looked over to Luci who just shrugged. She stood up and strolled over to the ship, hearing yelling coming from inside. She slowly stepped inside, making her way toward the commotion. She took a step into the doorway and froze.

Bellamy heard the steps and turned to see her. “Lucifer, go back out-”

“Lu?”

A beaten man stood up from the ground and placed his hand on the wall for support. She stared at him as he took a step toward her.

She mirrored his step and the room watched as her eyes rimmed red. The control she once showed disappeared as she sprinted to him, jumping into his arms.  He wrapped them around her and spun her around as the room watched in silence.

“Murphy, you’re alive!” She buried her head in the crook of his neck.

He chuckled and tightened his grip. “Couldn’t leave you alone with these assholes, could I?”

She smiled and they stayed that way until Bellamy cleared his throat. They pulled back slightly, but Murphy kept his arm around her, needing the comfort.

Bell clenched his jaw. “Where were you?”

“Grounder camp, thanks to you.” He glared at the man. “They captured and tortured me. They wanted to know about us-about you.”

“What did you tell them?”

“Everything.”

Bellamy took a step toward Murphy, but Luci pulled him back. “Don’t.” She turned to her friend and helped him sit down, instructing Clarke to fetch water and a cloth. Once she was given the materials she ordered everyone out.

Bellamy defiantly stood his ground. “I’m not leaving you alone with him.”

She rolled her eyes and ignored him as she tried to clean up Murphy’s wounds. “I’m so sorry, Murphy.”

“Ah, hey, that’s ok. It wasn’t your fault.”  He looked up at Bell, his eyes shooting daggers. Bellamy shuffled uncomfortably in his spot. “So, Lu, you miss me?”

She smiled at him and lightly nudged his shoulder. “Yeah, even went out looking for you.”

Bellamy stiffened. “Almost got yourself killed.”

The girl sighed as Murphy looked her up and down. “You...you looked for me?”

She tilted her head a bit, a smile playing on her lips. “Duh, you’re my friend Murphy, I’ll always look out for you.” He smiled as cough erupted from him. “Damn, Johnny, what did they do to you?”

“I tried, Lu, I really did. I didn’t want them to hurt any of the 100-or you. It just hurt so much.”

Bellamy took a step forward. “Anyone here could have lasted. None of us would have cracked.”

“Three days-they tortured me for three days.”

“They know everything about us know, Murphy! Forget protecting us-you just doomed us!”

“Bellamy! Stop!” Luci stared at him in shock as he turned around and raked his hand through his hair. She turned back to Murphy who had gotten paler.

“He’s right, Lu, you’re all dead because of me.”

“Oh shut up.” She put the cool cloth to his forehead. “How did you escape, anyway?”

“I think they forgot to lock the cage. So they finished their fun for a day and threw me in, but when they left it was still open so I bolted.”  He continued to cough and Luci looked over to Bell with worry. He seemed to be thinking the same thing when Clarke ran back into the dropship.

“Alex is puking blood.” Connor and another kid had brought him in and laid him on the ground. Clarke looked at Murphy. “It’s him. It has to be him, they must have given him a virus knowing he would come back here. They’re using biological warfare.”

Bellamy’s eyes widened as he took a step closer to the ginger. Clarke stepped between them, leaving distance between herself, Bellamy, and the couple sitting on the floor. “Clarke.”

“We need to quarantine those he’s been in contact with. That includes Lucifer.” Alex started retching in the corner until his body stilled. Clarke ran over and checked his pulse. “Dead.”

“So...We’re going to die?” Luci looked over to Clarke whose nose had started to bleed. She didn’t answer as she grabbed a cloth. “Great. Just how I thought I’d die. A fucking virus made by fucking ground people. Sweet.” She crossed her arms.

Murphy coughed and she immediately helped him. Bellamy stared in horror and backed out of the dropship in search of his sister.

He ran around until he spotted the olive skinned girl. “Octavia!” She turned around upon hearing her name. She went to say hey, but he stopped her. “You need to talk to that grounder.”

She stared at him blankly. “Who are you?”

“O! Listen to me, there is a virus, it’s killing people. I need to know if there’s a cure. Please.” Octavia nodded slowly before running to the fox hole.

He ran his hands through his hair in panic, feeling useless.

Luci stayed in the dropship, tending to Murphy and the others that came in, Clarke included. They noticed after a couple of hours, the virus would tend to leave the system, leaving the victim fine. Murphy had cleared up and started to help Luci. He noticed she had started to cough and her skin became pale. At one point she was walking to hand some kid water when she fainted and fell to the ground.

“Lucifer!” Murphy ran to her and noticed blood coming from her eye and running down her cheek. He picked her up and looked around for somewhere to place her.

Bellamy was sitting outside the dropship door, waiting for the redhead to come out. He heard Murphy scream her name and he felt his heart drop. All reason left his mind as he charged into the ship. Clarke tried to get him to leave, but upon seeing her still body he only stepped closer.

“Give her to me.” Murphy shook his head. Bellamy took a shaky step toward them. “Murphy.” Their eyes met and he saw the determination in his eyes. He reluctantly handed her over and Bell looked down at her face. He looked back at Murphy. “This is on you.” He walked past him and placed her on a makeshift bed that had been cleared.

He looked around frantically for a clean cloth and the redhead’s eyes fluttered open. She croaked, “What the fuck do you think you're doing, Blake? Do you have a death wish?”

“Yeah, I do. It’s kind of a problem.” She gave a weak laugh and he smiled sadly.

“Well I hear Hell’s great this time of year.”

“You're not going to die, Luci. Not on my watch.”

Murphy, upon hearing the voice of his friend, ran over. “Lu!”

“Hey, there’s my idiot.”

He brushed some of the hair out of her face, ignoring the glare he received from Bell. “I’m so sorry, I never meant-”

“Back off, Murphy.” His eyes darted up to met the enraged brown ones. “This is your fault, you don’t have the right to even be near her.”

“Hey, asshole, she’s my friend. I look out for her! Why don’t you go do ‘whatever the hell you want’ while I actually care about someone.”

Bellamy grabbed Murphy by the shirt and threw him against the wall. “You think I don’t care about her? You don’t know me Murphy. I couldn’t care less what happens to you, you’re dirt-but she…”

“Oh stop acting like you care about anyone but yourself. She’s been hurt enough, she doesn’t need you messing up her life. “

“Me? You’re the one that brought this virus here! If she dies-”

Coughing caught the boy's attention as blood spilled from her mouth. Bell let go and Murphy ran to her and moved her on her side. Clarke had made her way over and placed her hand on the ginger’s forehead. She shook her head at Bell and Murphy before going to grab water. Bellamy started to rhythmically pet her hair as news about the virus spread. He had stepped out a minute to talk to his sister who told him about the strategy behind the virus. He nodded, signaling he had understood and walked back into the ship, back to her side.

Her breathing was labored, her skin pale, blood on some of her face. He grabbed the cloth and wiped it off. He leaned down, resuming playing with her dirty hair. “O said the grounders use the virus to target our strong and render them weak. It’s not suppose to kill you, not if you have a strong enough immune system.” He stroked part of her face. “I know you’re strong, Luci. You spent 6 years in confinement, not just anybody could come out of that the way you have.” He paused, resting his forehead against hers. “I need you to be strong. I need you...I need you, Luci.”

Clarke walked up to him. “Bell, the bombs ready.” He nodded slightly, reluctantly standing up. He walked out of the dropship and headed to his tent. He felt something touch his lip and he reached his hand up to feel something warm dripping from his nose. He cursed under his breath and ran to find Jasper.

“Jasper.”

“How is she?”

He shook his head lightly and noticed the boys face darken. “You need to shoot the bomb at the bridge.”

“What? No.”

“Jasper, you need to, I can’t.”

“Why me?”

“You’re not sick.”

Bell went to walk away when his legs failed him and he fell to the ground. Octavia noticed and ran over, trying to lift him up. With a delinquent's help they managed to drag him in the dropship and place him down. He coughed as he looked over to the bed the redhead had been in. It was empty. He tried to get up, but his sister shoved a cup of water at him.

He hesitantly brought it to his lips and set it down. “Where…”

“You know, I tried really hard not to hate those grounders.” She was sitting up talking to Murphy, her color coming back.

Murphy smiled gave her a cool cloth. She dabbed her neck and sighed. “You good, kid?”

She nodded and he left to look over over patients. She looked over upon hearing Octavia’s voice. She saw the raven haired boy on the ground and stood up. Her legs still weak, she used the wall as support as she reached his side. “Bell…”

He opened his eyes slowly. “Luci?”

She smiled and Octavia helped her pick him up and take him to her vacant bed. O left to find Finn, leaving the rebel with the rebel. “Murphy said you stayed by me.”

He gave a weak smile, resting his head on the wall. “Yeah, well, in sickness and in health right?”

“I’m the reason you're sick.”

He shook his head. “No, I would have gotten sick anyway, it’s airborne.”

She sighed and sat on the bed next to him. “Thanks, Bell.” He smiled, coughing. Her face was engulfed in worry as she placed her head on his shoulder. “You better be ok, I’ll kill you if you’re not.”

He laughed. “Sounds fair.” He placed his head on hers and closed his eyes. The pair drifted off into sleep as their friends stuck the final bullet in the gun and seal their fates. A war with the grounders.

  
     


	5. The Hanging Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not sick  
> Murphy  
> Hangings  
> War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't wanna go to school tomorrow, nope, just wanna watch TV. Should probably go to sleep, but am I gonna? Nope.
> 
> love you fam (more than sickness)
> 
> -Z

Bellamy had wrapped his arms around the redhead as the night went on. He went in and out of consciousness and only found comfort in twirling the red strands. At one point, his fever had reached an all time high and Luci could feel his breath sharpen. She began to hum a lullaby Monty’s mom had used to sing and she felt him relax.

The rays started to sneak through the dropship as an olive skinned girl ran in. “The grounders are coming!”

Bellamy’s eyes snapped open and his arm tightened around the ginger. “Huh?”

“Lincoln just told me the scouting team will be here by dawn tomorrow and then the warriors will come. He said we’ll be dead by noon.”

“Tell Clarke to get everyone together.”

“About that… There was a fire that burnt all the food, so Clarke and Finn went to hunt and we haven’t seen them since.”

“What?”

“That’s not our biggest issue right now. We need to prepare for war with the grounders.” Bellamy nodded at his sister. Octavia looked to his side and smirked. “You’ve been eyeing her for awhile, finally got the courage to tell her?”

Bell rolled his eyes as O laughed and skipped out of the ship, warning the others.

The rebel stirred beside him and lifted her head. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at him, lifting her hand to place the back of it on his forehead. “Fever’s gone.” She placed her hand on his chin and turned his head. “Color’s back.” She brushed some of his hair out of his eyes and smiled. “You’re ok.”

He chuckled lightly placing his hand over hers. He leaned down slightly, brushing hair from her face holding her hand. She looked in his brown eyes and moved closer when Monty ran into the dropship. He growled and cleared his throat, resisting the urge to punch Bell in the face.

Luci pulled back a bit and Bell returned the glare to Monty. The asian walked up and grabbed the ginger’s arm and pulled her up into an embrace. He buried his face in her hair and sighed. “They said you almost died.”

“Well, I didn’t.” She rolled her eyes and patted his back. “How’s Orion?”

He chuckled. “She didn’t get sick.”

“Good.” He let her go and Luci looked around. “Where’s…” She walked out of the dropship and Monty and Bell stared at each other.

Bell stood up to follow her and Monty stepped between him.

Bell clenched his jaw. “Monty. Move.”

“We told you to stay away from her.”

“I’m not good at listening.”

“Obviously. She means a lot to me, Bellamy. I missed her for 6 years and I can’t stand the thought of losing her all over again. She’s my bestfriend. She was always there, even when Jasper wasn’t. I already made the mistake of letting her get locked up alone, I won’t let you get her killed.”

“Why does everyone think I’m going to hurt her?”

“Can you promise me you won’t?” Bellamy’s anger faded as he looked down at the ground. He sighed and shook his head, brushing past Monty and exiting the dropship. He could hear steps following him as he scanned the camp, his eyes catching on the redhead and the banished boy. “Hey, I wasn’t done-Oh no.” Monty stopped beside the raven haired boy and looked at the two. “That’s not okay.”

Bell raised an eyebrow. “What, you don’t approve of Murphy either?”

“If it’s between you and the hot head…” He turned to look at Bell and he nodded in understanding.

“I don’t like it either.”

They watched as the two started laughing. Bellamy clenched his jaw and looked over to a small group who was counting ammo and supplies. He gave Luci and Murphy one last glance before heading over to them.

Monty huffed and yelled after Bell. “Dude, you aren’t going to do anything about that!?” He ‘tsk’ed and looked over to them. A voice rocked his attention and he turned around to a raven haired girl waving at him. He smiled and shrugged. “Nah, she’ll be fine.” He ran over to the brunette and began a conversation.

After a while Luci had gone off on her own. As she strolled around camp she turned a corner and saw Monty kissing the girl with the lone blonde streak. She quickly hid behind a tent and put a hand over her mouth to hide her giggling. She barely noticed the figure about to walk out in the open before she grabbed his arm and pulled him next to her, hushing him.

“Oh, hey Bell.” She giggled as he gave her a quizzical look.

“Luci, what?”

“Look!” She poked her head out and he followed. She looked over to Monty and Orion and Bellamy watched in shock. “My boy got game.”

They watched as Monty held her in his arms and her blush deepened as he spoke.

Bell chuckled. “So, guess we have to happen now.”

“What?”

“The day Monty got the girl, is the day we got together.” The girl tilted her head as he laughed. “I’m kid-”

She shrugged and grabbed him by the shirt, pulling his lips down to hers. He pulled back, a little shocked. Her eyes were wide, questioning herself. He tangled his hand in her hair and connected their lips again. She smiled into the kiss as Jasper turned the corner and stopped abruptly.

“What in the hell?!” Jasper glared at the couple who had distanced themselves. Luci tried to hide her smirk as Bell just grinned at the boy. “Get away from her!” Jasper grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him.

Monty turned his head and noticed the interaction that was going down. He and Orion quickly made their way over. “What’s going on?”

“He had his dirty manwhore mouth on Lucifer!”

Monty glared at the man.

Luci sighed. “Guys, you’re blowing this outta proportion.”

“He’s trying to get in your pants, Luci!”

“And I’m trying to get in his.” She winked at Bell and the the two boys shared a mortified look. “Oh would you two chill out? _I_ kissed _him_. Plus, Monty, you have no room to judge.” She looked over to the brunette who gave a shy smile.

Monty crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. “Not the same. Come on, we’re going back to the tent. It’s time you’ve had the talk.”

Lucifer burst into laughter, but stopped when she noticed the two boys giving her a stern look. They both grabbed one of her arms and dragged her back to their tent.

Bellamy chuckled a bit as he watched her go, her eyes rolling all the way. His gaze followed her until she was out of sight, a smile on his face.

He remembered the girl from before and turned to her. “Thanks.” Orion tilted her head in confusion as he walked away.

It was about an hour later when yells emitted throughout the camp. Everyone exited their tents and made a circle around the dropship. Jasper, Monty, and Luci went to stand by Octavia who held a radio in her hand.

“Sup O, where'd you get that?” Luci nodded toward the radio.

“Raven made them.” The ginger nodded and looked toward the ship. She took a step toward it and O quickly grabbed her arm. “Luci, don’t!”

“Why?” Octavia’s grip tightened on the radio as Bellamy ran up. “What’s going on, Octavia?”

She sighed. “Murphy’s holding Connor hostage. I think he’s going to kill him.” Cries rippled through the crowd as the word spread. Luci stepped forward, but Monty grabbed her arm and shook his head.

Bellamy looked around at everyone and took the radio from O’s hand. “Murphy. Can you hear me?”

There was silence until a shaky voice rang from the device. “What do you want, Bellamy?”

“Murphy. Listen to me, you need to stop this.”

“No! He tied the noose around my neck. He pulled me up. He deserves this!”

“No he doesn’t.”

“Someone has to pay!”

Bell looked at the door warily before hesitantly bringing the radio up to his mouth. “Then, I will.” The group looked at him and he nodded his head. “What do you say Murphy? Trade me for Connor.”

The other line was quiet for a moment. “Fine. Come through the door, no weapons or I’ll kill you.”

Luci tried to move forward in protest, but Monty’s grip only tightened. Bell handed his gun over to one of the delinquents and the radio over to his sister, slowly stepping onto the drop ship. Connor came bustling out. Once Bell was inside, the door rose and left only the two inside.

Lucifer grabbed the radio out of Octavia’s hand. “Murphy!”

“Hey, Lu.”

“What are you doing?!”

“I’ve been pushed around my whole life, I won’t let that happen anymore.”

“Murphy, please don’t hurt him!”

“I’m sorry, Lu.” He threw the radio off to the side as he stared down Bellamy. “Take those belts and make a rope.”

Bellamy reluctantly complied. “Is this really about revenge?’

“Just build the damn rope.” Bellamy fashioned the rope as Murphy pointed the gun towards a beam. “Hang it up there.” Bell sighed and threw it over the beam. Murphy kicked a box over to him. “I’m guessing you know the rest.”

Bell clenched his jaw and started at the man. “This isn’t who you are, Murphy.”

“And you know me, do you?”

“I know you don’t want to hurt her.” Bell glanced to the radio.

Murphy stiffened and scrunched up his nose. “What do you mean?”

“She cares about you Murphy-I don’t know why-but she does. If you do this, you’re letting her down. You’re proving to her, you’re a murderer.”

“Shut up!”

“She’s the only one that defended you! She cut you down while the rest of them left you to hang.”

“While **you** left me to hang.”

“Murphy, I’m not asking you to do this for me. I’m asking you to do this for her. She can’t lose you again.”

Doubt flooded Murphy’s face, but he pointed his gun at the box. Bellamy slowly got on top of it and put the rope around his neck. Murphy looked at the radio before kicking the box and letting him hang.

Bellamy struggled and gripped the rope as Murphy raked his hands through his hair. He heard shouts from outside as he ignored the noise coming from the radio. He quickly picked it up and listened to the quiet voice on the other side.

“Johnny, please….Bell? Anyone? God, please don’t hurt him Murphy.” He listened to his friend’s voice. It was soft, worried, trying not to alarm those around her.

He looked up at the hanging man and screamed at himself. He walked over to the rope and used his knife to cut it. Bellamy fell to the ground, tearing the rope off his neck. Murphy walked over to the dropship lever and pulled it down, opening the ship door. Octavia ran inside and upon seeing her brother enveloped him in a hug. Jasper and Monty followed and sighed with relief. Bell watched the door as his sister clung to him as the redhead slowly entered. Her eyes lit up when she saw Bell breathing, but a voice next to her caught her attention.

“Lu…”

She turned to look at him and let out a deep breath. “Murphy, you douchebag.” She wrapped her arms around him and he stood there in shock, his face screaming confusion.

“I don’t know…”

“Shut up, just shut up.” She rocked him from side to side. Once she pulled back she smacked him on the back of the head. “Fucking moron.”

“Ow-hey!”

“The hell were you thinking?”

“I-I wasn’t. I’m sorry.”

She stared at him and shook her head. “You’re lucky you’re cute.” He chuckled. “Listen, go back to my tent while this cools down.” He nodded and quietly left the dropship as the room stared at her. “What?” Monty and Jasper jumped and turned to Octavia. Bellamy was watching her, their eyes training on each other. She looked down quickly and followed Murphy out of the ship.

An hour later she sat leaning on the wall, her hands firmly pressed together and her head down. She kicked the dirt around as thoughts ran through her mind. The approaching person was lost to her as he knelt in front of her. He touched her hand lightly and she flinched, her head shooting up.

Her eyes widened as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around him, almost knocking him over. “Bellamy!”

He smiled. “Hey, Luci.” She pulled back and placed her hands on his neck softly, examining the bruises. He copied his actions from earlier and placed his hands over hers. “I’m ok. It’s going to take more than a hanging to get rid of me.”

She smiled at him, but it quickly faded. “What are you going to do to him?”

He shook his head. “Nothing, you seemed to get through to him. We’ll just keep eyes on him at all times.” She nodded slightly. “Listen,Clarke’s back. We’re all going to head across the ocean to avoid the attack. It’s time.” He held out his hand to help her up.

Once the group had gotten ready, they dispersed out into the forest. Murphy stayed by Luci’s side, his head lowered. Monty and Jasper were a couple steps behind them, eyeing the boy. Bellamy and Octavia were on the other side of Luci when grounder scouts had started their attack, driving the group back.

They all ran back to the protection of the walls, curses being thrown into the air. The group counted their lines and got the camp ready for war. Raven, Jasper and Clarke had met in the dropship and Luci handed out the guns.

It had started quickly, a few shots from one foxhole, distractions being made in the forest. In a few seconds the grounders had started flanking the kids until another party joined. Finn ran into the camp, followed by raved looking grounders. They started attacking the former group as the kids started firing shots.

Ammo ran out quickly as they all retreated back to the dropship. Grounders made their way into the camp as they struck down lone delinquents. The dropship was constructing a bomb as shooters kept the grounders out.

Miller looked around at the group. “We need to close these doors.”

“No! We still have people out there.” Clarke had made her way in.

Jasper looked between them. “He’s right, Clarke. If we set this off and those doors aren’t up, we’re all dead.”

Clarke huffed and ran out on the door yelling for people to get inside. Lucifer was trying to get past a buffed up grounder as he swung a blade at her. She had managed to kick the blade out of his hand, but he had grabbed her and threw her off to the side, away from the main fight. She slowly got up, clutching one of her legs as the grounder gave a menacing laugh and held up the blade he had retrieved. Before he could lower it on her, shots rang out and he fell over. The girl looked around frantically only to have a hand come up from behind her with a cloth and apply it to her mouth. She struggled against the form holding her, but her vision started to fail her. It dragged her back into the forest and the last thing she saw was her camp go up in a large ball of red as screams echoed throughout the forest.

 


	6. One Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mountain  
> Reapers  
> Murphy and Bell  
> Clarke and Anya  
> Ezra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> balls I don't have a title....brb....got it! Maraina's Trench FTW. I have to go to a christmas party in a couple of hours but imma write the next chapter hehehe. JESUS I HAVE A GROUP CHAT ON MY PHONE FULL OF 29 PEOPLE (THAT'S NOT A HYPEROBLE, IT'S LEGIT 29 PEOPLE) AND MY PHONE BE BLOWING UP SHIIIIT
> 
> love you fam (more than group chats)
> 
> -Z

She could feel arms around her as her vision faded in and out. Everything seemed to slow down and she focused on the birds screaming above her. A picture of red flames painted in her mind with no strength to process it. Her arms dangled over the ground as the figure placed one of his arms around her shoulders for support and the other was hooked under her knees. She opened her eyes slightly, seeing a white body suit and some contraption over the face-not a grounder. It wasn’t long until she had blacked out again. She wasn’t sure how long it had been or if she was even really awake. Drowsiness still overwhelmed her as she listened to footsteps crunch on dirt. Her eyes scanned what they could of the dark cavern as the man carrying her addressed someone ahead of them. Light started to flood the room and a door appeared at the end of the grotto. He carried her to it and his companion opened the door for them. As they were walking in she saw flashes of men in white in front of grounders, injecting them with a foreign red substance. The door closed behind them and he handed her off to someone else. Her head pounded and she squinted her eyes to avoid the drastic change in light that had occurred. At one point they had brought her to a small room, closed off with no tenants around. The form set her down, leaning her against the wall.

When he went to the open the door, she saw her chance. She waited for the footsteps to recede before standing to her feet, her legs wobbling from the drugs. She stumbled around the room, the unnatural white walls blinding her.  She fell to her knees and felt along the wall, looking for something, anything to be used as a weapon.  Eventually, her eyes adjusted to the artificial light and she looked around her, eyes immediately landing on a small bed held up by a metal frame.

She shook the leg of the frame, feeling it come loose as her efforts continued. Moments later she heard her door open, and a man in a full-body suit stepped in, his hands holding a gun aimed at the redhead’s chest. Lucifer bit her cheek and donned her most innocent look as she raised her hands in surrender.

“Step outside. Keep your hands where I can see them.”

She complied with his request, stepping out into an empty hall. She turned around abruptly, face to face with the strange man. She tilted her head, trying to distinguish his features.

“Are you the man that carried me in?” He nodded slightly in confusion. She smirked and held her hands behind her back, pushing her chest out. “You’re really strong, not like the guys at my camp.”

He cleared his throat. “Shut up and turn around.”

“Tryna get a look at my ass? You could just ask, it’s been awhile since I’ve had any fun.” She took a step toward him, looking through his visor. He stuttered something incoherent as she took another step. He took a step back and she pouted. “Oh, is it because I’m dirty?” She looked down at herself and feigned hurt. The man took a step toward her.

“No, not at all. I mean, you’re beautiful. Nothing like the girls here.”

She smiled up at him.”It’s kind of hard to do anything when you have this thing on.” She motioned to the suit and he looked down at it. He hesitated a minute, but took his helmet off when he saw the girl biting her lip.  She wrapped one of her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He put his hands on her hips as she trailed soft pecks down his jaw.

The man grew flustered at her actions, eyes darting to the floor as he shuffled his feet. Luci giggled and leaned into him, pulling a card from his front pocket without his notice. Without warning, she pushed him back into the room and slammed the door closed. She grinned through the window as the lock gave a satisfying click. She waved and sprinted down the hall, wiping her mouth.

She looked around the foreign place, trying to remember her captor’s turns. She was standing at a cross section when she heard voices coming from two directions. “Fuck it.” She sprinted to her left and ran down the hall. She stopped short when a man walked into her line of sight. She hid behind a door and watched as he quickly put on a suit and started to walk down the darkened hallway. “Well, this seems sketchy. Must be right.” She followed him quietly and upon seeing a familiar ‘Mount Weather’ sign, searched for the door that led out. She saw it surrounded by men in suits. She remembered their actions and the grounders-reapers. She sighed and leaned on the wall, memories flooding in. An explosion, smoke, screams, her camp. Everyone was probably dead; Monty, Jasper, Murphy...Bellamy. She slid down and cupped her head in her hands, rocking slightly. She was alone.

A door opening made her head shoot up and she glanced over it. They were standing there talking as she stood up, wiping her eyes. She ran her fingers through her hair and paced in the small area. “There are two strange men with guns making it almost impossible to get through the door. And even if I did there are reapers that think I’m food. Let’s say, I got out of here alive. I don’t know the forest, I have nowhere to go. My chance of survival is, like, 6%.” She looked back over to the door and shrugged. “I was always bad at math, anyway.” Luci quietly made her way over as one of the men walking into the cavern. She got behind the other one and kicked his knees, making him drop. She quickly stole the gun from his hand and hit him in the face with the butt of it, rendering him unconscious. She walked into the cave and closed the door behind her, seeing the man close by.

She walked up and tapped him on the shoulder.  He turned around, confusion engulfing his face. She smiled and waved slightly. He stood in shock, just staring at her. She rolled her eyes and her sweet demeanor changed as she took the gun and shot him in the arm. The sounds reverberated in the cavern and she could hear the reaper's coming.

She looked at the gun in her hand. “Bell would have a field day…” She glanced back down at the man. She sighed and threw him the gun, seeing a the red liquid that had fallen from his pocket. She reached down and took it and he grabbed the gun and pointed it at her. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “Waste a bullet on me, that’s one less to protect yourself.”

“Protect myself?”

The sounds got louder and shadows passed on the walls. The man’s eyes widened as Reapers turned the corners. “From them.” Luci darted down the cave as shots rang out.

She ran as fast as she could, but noises behind her confirmed she had been spotted. A light emitted from the end of the tunnel  as she tried to ignore the ravaged cries that were getting louder. As she neared the end, Reaper’s cut her off, causing the ones behind her to catch up.

She sighed, cursing under her breath. They all began to enclose her in a circle when she looked down at her hand. Red liquid. With no other option she held it out. She watched as it caught the eye of a Reaper, calming him. She spun around, watching each Reaper give in and stare at the container. She glanced at the exit and chucked it the other way. Reaper’s ran past her, blinded by red as they blundered after it, shoving each other. She waited a moment until they had all disappeared and sprinted from the cavern into the woods. She looked around, noticing the river that segregated Mount Weather from the grounder territory.

She heard shouts behind her and ran down the hill to meet the river. She quickly threw a rock, wary of the monster that may reside. When no reaction occurred, she jumped in, crossing it.

She walked for hours, resting only when the night was half way through and she couldn’t take the cold. She found a tree and leaned against it, embracing herself in the hopes of warmth. She looked up at the sky. A tear fell down her cheek as her eyes mirrored the light from the stars.

After an hour of rough sleep, she had started moving again, her clothes being dry. Hours of being lost drained Lucifer as she stumbled through the greens on shaking legs. Before she knew it she was in front of the all too familiar gates-burnt black. She slowly walked into her camp, trying not to step on carcousess. There was no trace of her friends, just burnt bodies. She stood in the center, scanning around. She chuckled to herself. “Not the first time you’ve been surrounded by death, huh, Dark Princess?” Her laughter turned hysterical as she gripped her hair and fell on her knees. Her voice was quiet, pained, as she sobbed the names of her friends.

“Hey, Angel.”

Her head shot up. There they were. Each one around her, circling her. Bellamy was smiling in front of her, Murphy to his left, Jasper to his right. Octavia, Clarke, Monty and Finn were among them, staring her.

She slowly stood up as she scanned them. “You’re not real.”

Murphy smiled at her. “God, I hope I am, life’s gonna be so boring without me.”

Lucifer just shook her head. “No, no, no, no, no.”

Bellamy stepped forward to meet her, placing his hand on her cheek. She calmed, closing her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. “I know you’re strong, Luci. So be strong.”

She opened her eyes and they were gone. She felt her heart sink as she glanced one last time at the camp before turning around and leaving it behind.

\--------

They strolled up to the electrified gates, both giving the ground a disappointed glare. The barriers opened, expecting them as they avoided eye contact with the adults crossing their arms.

“Guys, two weeks. It’s been two weeks. You can’t keep doing this.”

Murphy spat at the man. “The hell we can’t.”

Bell nodded with Murphy. “If we don’t look for them, no one will.”

Kane scoffed at the boys. “This isn’t about them, it’s about some girl.”

Their eyes darted to Kane. “Hey!” Murphy took a step forward.

Bellamy followed suit. “She’s not just _some_ girl!”

A tall redhead with piercing blue eyes, who had blended into the background with the adults, suddenly spoke up.  “You may look like adults but you’re acting like children. You need to put the group first.”

“We are. _Our_ group.” Bellamy snarled as the woman made a move to retort.

Abby glanced towards the redhead giving her a look that said she had not earned the right to speak.”Ezra, not right now.” She looked back to the boys who were shuffling in their spots.  “Calm down, do we need to lock you two up again?” Abby gave them a stern look as Bell locked his jaw and Murphy scoffed. “Sneak out again and I’ll have to.”

Murphy nodded and feigned a polite smile. “Yes, ma’am, won’t happen again.”

He walked past her, towards the center of camp. Bellamy jogged to his side and, once a safe distance from the adults, spoke in a low voice. “So we’re sneaking out tonight?”

“Oh, fuck yeah. No one tells me what to do.”

Night covered the sky as Murphy and Bellamy grabbed their bags and met outside the fallen Ark.

Bellamy shifted the bag on his shoulder. “Ready?”

“Yeah, if I have to go through another of Ezra’s tirades, I’ll kill myself.”

Bellamy chuckled, “Maybe I should set her off more often.”

Murphy rolled his eyes . “Shut the hell up, are we going or not?”

“Yeah, yeah. I think we should go south this time.”

“Near the grounders? You think..?”

“No, I just...We are running out of places.”

“Try, six feet under.” Raven was leaning against the wall, eyeing them. They shared an annoyed look before brushing past her.

As they took off down the side of the fencing the lights flashed on and the citizens raised their guns. Bellamy and Murphy scrambled back, but noticed their attention wasn’t on them. They looked to the forest and saw two figures approaching. Bellamy squinted his eyes, straining to see if fiery red hair could be spotted.

“Grounders!” The guards were yelling as they raised their guns.

Murphy nudged Bell’s arm, noticing the lack of weapons on the two. “Bellamy, I think…”

“Is that Clarke?” They looked at each other, quickly rushing to the front gate.

Bellamy pulled a gun out of a guard's hand and Murphy screamed at them. A lone shot rang out and their eyes trained on one of the figures. They made a move to open the door, but men stepped in their way. Abby and Kane ran out, looking about them.

“What the hell is going on?” Kane looked to the two boys.

“They’re not grounders!” Bell watched as the older man scoffed.

Murphy shook his head. “He’s right, you’re firing at your own people- _our_ people.” He shared a look with Bell.

Kane rolled his eyes. “I’ve had enough of you two, everyone’s here.” He motioned around camp.

Bellamy huffed and turned to the woman. “It’s Clarke, Doctor Griffin.” He watched as she looked to the two figures slowly making their way up the trail. She glanced back once at the boy before pushing the men aside and opening the gate. She slowly walked out as the forms approached.

“Mom?”

“Clarke!” Abby ran up to embrace the girl holding her arm. She groaned and pushed her mom off, motioning to her arm. Abby shrugged it off and helped Clarke inside while guards raised their guns at the strange women beside the blonde.

She turned back to look at them. “Stop! She’s with me.”

Abby raised an eyebrow. “A grounder?”

“Yes, now drop your guns.”

Kane shook his head. “Steady. Keep your guns trained on her. We don’t know why she’s here.”

“To help!” Clarke tried to move forward, but her mother held a sturdy grip on her shirt.

Bellamy and Murphy stood, staring at the two. Bell took the first action and walked up to the blonde, who upon recognizing the boy, stared wide eyed. “Clarke, do you trust her?”

“She saved my life.”

Bellamy nodded. “Then we’ll save hers.” He motioned to Murphy who followed the brunette to the front line where the grounder was being held. “Kane, step aside.”

Marcus scoffed. “I don’t know how it was when it was just you down here, but you don’t run things anymore. You’re just kids, let the adults handle this.” He turned away, but a strong hand on his arm stopped him. “Blake, think about what you’re doing.”

“I have.” He nodded at Murphy who pushed two of the guards out of the way and went to retrieve the injured grounder. The guardsmen all watched in silence awaiting an order, but Kane just scanned the two boys.

He pulled his arm away and gave the signal to lower the guns. “If she tries anything, it’s on you two.” He scrutinized the grounder before turning and retreating back to his post.

Murphy brought the stranger to the medical station, following Clarke. He walked back out and saw Bellamy sitting near the fire by himself.

Finn ran up to him, his breathing quickened. “Murphy-”

“Your Princess is in there.” He motioned to the medical ward. Finn thanked him and ran in. He looked back over to the silhouette and sighed, approaching it. “Alright, what’s wrong?” Bellamy raised an eyebrow. “You haven’t said a thing since they came back. Don’t get me wrong, in any other situation I’d be singing ‘hallelujah’, but right now, you know, it’s a little off putting.”

Bell looked down to his hands, playing with them. “What happened to them? They all just disappear and now Clarke? Just Clarke?”

“I’m worried about her too.”

“I didn’t-”

“No, I know, but I can see it.” Bellamy looked at him from the corner of his eye. “See, everytime someone mentions the dropship or our friends you get this distant look, like you can’t quite remember her voice or her face or what shade of red her hair was and you’re dying to see her again, hear her laugh, or-hell-even hear her call you a dumbass because at least it means she’s there.”

“How do you know that?”

Murphy shrugged. “It’s the same thing I did when the grounders captured me.”

Bellamy was silent as the fire cracked, only speaking after a minute. “You love her, then?”

Murphy sighed and leaned back, looking up at the sky. “Not in the same way you do.” Bellamy looked over to him. “She saved me. From the group, from Connor, from myself. I’d do anything to get her back, she’s like my sister, if I could have one.”

Bellamy chuckled. “Yeah, she’s the only reason I’m not hanging right now.”

“Yeah, me too.” They shared a small smile. “I’m sorry, by the way.”

“Those are words I never thought I’d hear from you.” He watched as Murphy looked down. “It’s ok. I get it, you were pissed, you made a mistake. You’re not the only one.” Bell’s eyes locked on the sign above the gate, ‘Camp Jaha’. He heard Murphy laugh and turned his head.

“Guess we know Lu’s type.” Bell raised a brow. “Fuck up’s.” They both shared a chuckle as Murphy stood up and stretched. “Listen, let’s talk to Clarke in the morning, maybe she knows where our rebel is.” With a nod from Bell, Murphy walked off to find somewhere to pretend to sleep.

The rays of the sun broke over the horizon as Bellamy and Murphy met outside the medical wing. They walked inside, wary of the adults that caught their eyes. Turning the corner and strolling into the room, they saw Clarke talking to her mom. Ezra was off in the corner, messing with some equipment. The boys silently walked up to the blonde and her mother and their conversation stopped.

“Hey.” She smiled up at them and the two shared a look.

“Clarke-”

“They are in the mountain. 47 of us, they took us after the explosion at the dropship.”

Her mother raised an eyebrow. “There are more people?”

“Yeah, but they can’t leave. The radiation affects them too much. They have a president and they welcomed us with open arms and food-real food. But they take grounders and use them to heal.”

“What do you mean?”

The grounder from yesterday was sitting up in her bed watching the exchange. “The mountain men capture us, hang us up, take our blood and transfuse it with their own, curing whatever ails them. If they have invited your people into the mountain, I can assure you they will soon suffer the same fate.”

Abby scrutinizing her, but a confirming nod from her daughter brought her to action. She left to inform Kane, leaving the teenagers alone.

Clarke watched the men as they held a quiet conversation amongst themselves. “Guys…” They continued talking, seemingly ignoring her voice. “Guys!” They jumped slightly, turning to her. “There’s something I need to tell you.” The boys shared a look and she continued. “I thought, maybe, she was here at your camp, I thought when I saw you guys she would be here ok making jokes and pissing Kane off, but…”

Bellamy stiffened. “Clarke. Is Lucifer at the mountain?”

Her eyes darted between the two. She looked down, shaking her head. Bellamy’s hands flung up to his head, gripping his hair. He turned around looking at the wall, his breathing sharp.

Murphy stared at her. “No, you must have missed her, she has to be there.”

“She’s not, Murphy. Nobody has seen her, not Monty, not Jasper.” Her voice died down to a whisper. “She wasn’t in the dropship when the bomb went off.”

A loud sound made the girl jump as Bellamy’s fist made contact with the wall. He rested his forehead against it as he cursed silently under his breath. She watched his shoulders shake up and down as one of his hands rose to wipe an eye covered by his hair.

Murphy outstretched his hands and placed them on a table. “Weeks...we spent weeks and you’re saying she’s....” He cried out and flipped the table, storming out of the room.

Ezra was standing in the corner, her hands having stilled. “What-what’s her name?”

Bellamy slowly turned around. “Lucifer.”

Ezra’s hand shot up to her mouth and she ran from the room. Bellamy raised a brow and followed her out. He found her confiding in Abby, crying into her shoulder. He tilted his head and walked up to them. “Doctor Griffin.”

Ezra sniffled and wiped her eyes, turning away from them. He watched for a bit before Abby spoke. “I know you want to go and get your friends, Bellamy, but we need to think this through. Kane is going to recruit soldiers, but we need to protect the group-”Bell opened his mouth but she cut him off. “-that has the best chance of survival.”

“So that’s it? No, you’re right, who cares about a bunch of teenage criminals that risked their lives to save yours? Let’s just give ‘em to the mountain men, let them suffer, lock them back up in small cages because they haven’t had enough of that already! You keep telling us to be adults, but if this who we grow up to be, I’d rather be with the kids in the mountain!”

“Bell-”

“No! We’ve lost so many already! Two kids in the first 5 minutes. 10 in the next week. 20 in the next month. 30 two weeks ago.”

“Bellamy!”

“She’s dead because of you! You assholes left us down here to die, and the one time we needed you, you come down too late! You locked her up for 6 years and you don’t even care! I won’t let her die for nothing, she would save her own, and that’s what I’m going to do.” He stormed in the other direction, Ezra’s eyes trained on him.

Hours later he sat by the fire, playing with his knife. He hadn’t talked to anyone, Murphy included. No one bothered the boy as he mourned in silence. He could feel eyes boring into him as a redhead made her way over to him. She sat beside him, his eyes barely moving to look at her.

“Did you know her well? Lucifer?” The boy shifted in his seat, ignoring the woman. “I’ve heard a lot about her, about the rebellion.”

“One action doesn’t define who you are.” He clenched his jaw.

“Oh, I didn’t mean…” She saw his scowl and trailed off. She placed her gaze on the fire and watched it dance. “Can you tell me about her?”

He glanced at her and rolled his eyes looking back at the fire. “I shouldn’t have to tell you about your own daughter.” Ezra stiffened and gave him a quizzical look. “Oh please, same red hair. Same blue eyes. Plus who cries over some teen she didn’t even know?”

Ezra leaned back sighing, wiping one of her eyes. Bell scoffed and turned his face away from her. Ezra looked up at the stars as Bell shifted slightly.

“She doesn’t listen to anyone, but everyone listens to her.” Ezra looked over at him, she smiled as he continued. “She likes to cause trouble. She’s a fighter, broke a few ribs even. Her best friend is John Murphy,” He nodded to the brunette off in the corner. “when she was little she lived with Jasper Jordan and Monty Green. They have a weird little trio, but nobody messes with them. She has a beautiful voice.” He smiled, remembering. “She sang to me once when I was really sick. I was so scared I was going to lose her that day...She was the first to take off her wristband strictly because Clarke told her not to. She’s risked her life to save Murphy, multiple times. Her and Clarke don’t get along and she hates this kid named Connor. She’s saved my neck too, literally. She’s strong,” His face darkened. “and she’s dead.” Bellamy stood up and walked away without giving her a second glance.

He walked past the engineer and she yelled for him to stop, jogging over. “Bellamy, Clarke just told me. I didn’t know, I thought she was in the dropship. I’m so sorry.”

“You were wrong about one thing, Raven.”

“What?”

“She’s not six feet under.” He glared at her before brushing past her, leaving her in the center of camp staring after him.


	7. Mirrored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lu comes back  
> Bells pretty happy  
> I threw plot twists in there  
> wops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me and Eri watched Enchanted and #LucamyGoalsssssss
> 
> love you fam (more than prince Edward, he just dumb)
> 
> -Z

Her clothes were torn, her face was dirty, blood seeped from the gash on her stomach. She stumbled through the woods, glancing behind her every couple of minutes. It had come time for her routine check over the shoulder when she missed the root on the ground and fumbled forward, falling to the ground. She let out a sharp hiss as she clutched the bleeding knife wound. She laid her head on the ground, taking deep breaths. She heard it again. Shouts. The sounds of a camp, her friends, Bellamy giving orders. She clutched the ground hoping they would leave, that her nightmares would stop plaguing her in the light. She slammed her fist on the ground, cursing her own mind. She heard something else, something that never played on the record that was slowly driving her to insanity. Her eyes shot open and she lifted her head, trying to distinguish the sound. Kane. She used a tree as leverage and focused what little energy she had left on her legs. Standing, she muddled her way towards the sounds.

Murphy was standing over the rations, going through which nuts were ok to eat. He sighed and threw some of them down, glancing around the camp. Bellamy was barking orders, getting the Ark ready for grounders. Murphy ran a hand through his unkempt hair before returning both hands to his pockets. He glanced to the front gates, noticing the guards staring off into the forest.

Stalking up the door he leaned over to the men. “What’s going on?”

“Movement. In the green over there.” The man motioned to the forest.  They watched as a figure limped out and fell to the ground before slowly lifting itself up. It began to make its way toward the camp and the guards raised their guns, grabbing the attention of Bellamy, Kane, Ezra, and Abby.

One of the guards walked up to the fence. “Put your hands up!” They all watched as the form continued on its path, ignoring the order. “Put your hands up, or we will shoot!” He slowly raised his gun as no change occurred in the figure.

Murphy strained his sight as it approached. He took a step closer as his eyes went wide. He ran to the man, lowering his gun. “Don’t shoot!”

“Get out of here, kid.” The guard pushed him away, raising his gun once more.

Murphy looked around frantically. He ran to the gate lever and pulled it down. One of the guards yelled orders to retrieve him as he zig zagged through the men, reaching the front gate. When it had opened just enough, he squeezed through and sprinted down the trail.

The head guard held up his hand in a cease fire as they watched the two.

“Lucifer!” Murphy yelled as he ran down the path. When her head lifted slightly at the call he quickened his pace. He tackled her in a hug, his breathing heavy.

She wrapped her arms around him weakly. “Hey, douchebag.”

He pulled back and cupped her cheeks in his hands, wiping some dirt off of them. “You’re a little worse for wear.” She chuckled slightly before it turned into a cough. His smile faded and he pushed the hair out of her face. “Come on, Lu, we need to get you inside.” He put his arm around her shoulder as she gripped his shirt for support. Once he neared the gate he slowed their pace, wary of the guards. With a small nod from the head man he brought her into the camp and the gates closed behind them.

Abby was the first to approach the couple. “Let me see her.” Murphy adjusted the girl slightly as Abby lifted her shirt, revealing the wound on her side.

Murphy looked from the wound to Abby, his face engulfed with worry. “How bad is it?”

Lucifer smiled weakly and rested her head on her friend’s shoulder, her eyes closing. “Just a scratch. You would not believe the week I’ve had.”

Abby’s eyes met Murphy’s as she shook her head slowly. “We need to get you-”

“What’s going on?”

The crowd moved as Bellamy pushed his way in the center, finally seeing the girl.

Lucifer lifted her head as her blue eyes widened, life finally coming back into them. Bellamy shifted on his feet, his hand drifting through his hair in disbelief.

“Luc-Luci?” He took a step toward her, his brown eyes blown.

She slowly pushed herself away from Murphy. She brushed past Abby and limped slowly until they were a couple feet away from each other. She scanned him, looking from his worn boots to his dirty shirt until she rested on his brown eyes. Her breathing got harder as her heart beat quickened. He took a small step toward her prompting her to run into his arms. She ignored the pain in her side as she wrapped her arms around his neck, entangling her fingers in his hair.

Bellamy enveloped his arms around her waist, swaying her gently.

“Bell?” She could feel tears brimming her eyes.

“Hey Angel.” His voice was quiet, muffled by her hair.

She tightened her grip. “You’re real? You’re really here?”

He nodded into her neck. “And I’m never leaving again.”

She pulled back, her hands gripping his shirt and tears spilling from her eyes. “I was so scared, Bell. I was so...I was alone, there were grounders-I got lost.”

He brushed the hair out of her face.  “I’m so sorry, Luci, I’m sorry. I should have been there, I should have made sure you were in that damn dropship, I should have made sure you were safe.”

“It wasn’t your fault, Bell.”

He rhythmically caressed her cheek. “You’re my responsibility.” He saw her raise an eyebrow. “Luci, I made you my responsibility.”

“Might want to rethink that one, I tend to get into trouble.”

He gave her a small smile. “Yeah, anyone ever told you you’re kind of a Rebel?” She started to laugh and he took in the sound, his eyes darting from her blue eyes to her mouth. He cupped her chin and pulled her lips to his. They parted and smiled as Luci brushed some hair out of his face.

Suddenly Lucifer hissed and gripped her side, crumbling to the ground. She cried out as Bellamy lifted her shirt and saw the seething wound. Her eyes closed as her head fell back and he quickly wrapped his arms around her.

“Dr. Griffin!” She ran over and kneeled down. “Please.”

“Pick her up, take her to the medical ward, I think it’s poison.”

Bellamy’s face was drowned in worry as he picked up the redhead. Her body was limp as he carried her into the Ark and laid her on a bed. Abby went to work cleaning the wound, the girl flinched at every touch. Bellamy sat holding her hand as she screamed when the medicine met the injury.

Ezra had hesitantly entered the room, aiding Abby. She looked from the girl to the boy by her side. He was stroking her hair, whispering promises into her ear. The woman went to stand by her friend’s side. “Abby-”

“Ezra, I’m trying everything I can, but we don’t have the resources. I don’t know what it is and if I don’t know, I can’t cure it.”

“How long does she have?”

The doctor sighed, lowering her voice. “A couple hours? A day at the most. It’s spread throughout most of her body so I’m guessing the laceration happened a couple hours prior to her stumbling into camp.”

“So what you’re saying is: you’re playing hospital, fooling that young boy, when you’re leaving her to die. Leaving **my** daughter to die because the great Abby Griffin doesn’t know what she’s fucking doing.”

“Ezra, calm down. There’s nothing I can do.” Ezra snarled at the doctor as a gruff voice echoed behind them.

“No, but I can.” Bellamy was staring at the two, a glare on his face. He brushed past the ladies and pulled back the curtains to reveal Anya tethered to the bed by her hands. Clarke was holding a small conversation with her. “We need your help.”

He watched the grounder scoff. “Did you need help blowing up more of my people? Or did you figure that out by yourselves?”

“It was self defense.”

“What do you think our attack was?”

“Just that-an _attack_. Look, I can’t do this with you.”

He turned to leave, but her voice brought him back. “Do you wish to save the Dark Princess?”

“Is there any point talking to you?”

“Her temperature has spiked. She’s closed her eyes and has yet to open them. Her skin has turned pale as though her breath has left her.”

“Oh please, you could have overheard Dr. Griffin.”

“She smells like honey.” She saw the boy stiffen and shuffle in his spot. “Did your ‘Dr. Griffin’ speak of that?”

“How did you know?”

“Nightlock. It’s a common flower grown not far from my camp. We use it to coat our weapons, it’s poisonous when ground up and added with the water from Weather lake.”

He took a step closer and Anya instinctively moved back.  “How do I save her?” The grounder stared at him, a small smile playing on her lips. “Tell me.”

“You can’t.”

He gripped her shoulders and shook her a little. “What!? There has to be a way! She can’t die, not like this!” His head dropped as did his voice. “Not like this…”

The grounder watched and clenched her jaw. She scanned his features and sighed, seeing the familiar look of loss. “Astoria.” His head shot up. “It’s a berry grown to cancel out the Nightlock’s effects. You can find it by the river. It’s yellow.”

Bellamy nodded slightly. “Thank you.” He turned around to see Murphy leaning on the door.

“What are you waiting for? Let’s go.”

He watched Bellamy glance to the girl on the bed. “I’m not leaving her.”

Murphy nodded in understanding. “I’ll go. yellow berries by the river, right? I can be back in an hour.”

“Take Clarke with you.”

Murphy looked over at the blonde and sighed. “Come on, Princess, she’s not dying.” The pair left as Bellamy made his way over to the ginger.

The hour passed by quickly as Bell fell asleep by her side. Murphy and Clarke returned, handing over the berries to Ezra and Abby who quickly administered them to the girl. Another hour passed when Lucifer moved her hand to grip her side, waking Bell.

He rubbed his eyes and lifted his head. He heard a weak chuckle and looked to the redhead who was sitting up. She took a strand of his hair in her fingers and twirled it. “You’re sexy when you sleep, Blake.”

“Luci!” He stood up and cupped her face in his hands, inspecting her. “How do you feel?”

“Like I got stabbed by a grounder.” He laughed at her. “There’s his smile! Thought I’d never see it again.” She reached up and touched his cheek. “I thought you died.”

“I was right here. Waiting for you.”

She grinned as he went to sit beside her. “Hey, earlier, you said you made me your responsibility?”

He looked down. “Yeah, the day we banished Murphy. He made me promise I’d watch out for you and from that moment I made it my obligation to.”

“Oh, glad I’m your obligation.” He played with his hands. She smiled and nudged him. “I’m joking, Bells, lighten up.”

“I can’t. Luci, I can’t.” She gave him a quizzical look and he let his head fall into his hands. “I left you out there.”

“Bell don’t-”

“Two weeks, Lucifer. Murphy and I searched. We went back to the camp, we looked around the river, you were gone, but we searched. Then, Clarke came back and said you weren’t in that damn mountain. I gave up. I gave up on you, after everything you’ve been through, after everything people have done to you and I just gave up.” She placed her hand on his shoulder causing him to peek at her through his hands. “They were right, they were all right. All I ever did was harm you, I couldn’t even promise to keep to you safe.”

“You’ve done more for me than anybody.” She placed her head on his shoulder. “You’re not the only one that gave up, Blake. I gave up 6 years ago. Then, we came down here and this annoying, pretentious, bossy, know-it all guard shows up and gives me a reason to be a rebel again.” She felt his shoulder go up in a laugh. He placed his head on hers, staying that way awhile.

He watched her grabbed her side slightly. He put his arm around her, pulling her close to keep her warm. “What happened to you?”

She was quiet as she looked at the Ark wall. She felt his breathing and she closed her eyes. “The first week was a blur. I remember bits and pieces, there were men chasing me and I lost them in the trees. I may or may not have stumbled into a grounder camp. Needless to say they were extremely kind and welcomed me with open arms...and knives. They trapped me in this box-like I haven’t had 6 years of that-there as this one guy, real charmer-he liked to spit at me. They didn’t feed me and I was like their toy. I remember one night, they all gathered around the fire and they talked about my name, like they knew it. Guess it was some warrier from a book? Didn’t know they could read, still not sure they can. They kept calling me ‘the Dark Princess of the sky people’, I prefer ‘Angel’, but that’s just me.” She took one of his palms and traced the lines, her demeanor becoming darker. “Bellamy, they pit their own people against each other.”

“What do you mean?”

“They put warrior against warrior, to get rid of the weak. Some weird form of Social Darwinism-Orion taught me about that.”

He smiled. “Oh yeah, I like that girl.”

“You know her?”

“No, but she kissed Monty.” The girl lifted her head and gave him a quizzical look. “The day one of those losers scored a girl is the day we get together.”

She laughed. “Blake, I wouldn’t really call us together.”

“So you don’t like me?”

“No, I-”

“Because I remember a certain jealous ginger glaring at me when Bridget kissed me.”

“Who the hell is Bridget?”

“The blonde?-Hey, don’t ignore the fact that you were jealous.”

Luci laughed. “Me? Jealous? Yeah, right. I could get any guy I want, what makes you so special?”

It was Bellamy’s turn to laugh as he moved some hair from her face. “How long are you going to deny your feelings for me, Angel?” He watched the girl snort and stand up with a small groan. He watched her in curiosity as she strolled from the tent. He hopped down and followed her out. “Angel, you’re suppose to be on bed rest, what are you doing?”

She turned her head slightly, her red hair swishing in the wind. “Denying my feelings for you.” She winked and walked over to Murphy.

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her. “Hey, Lu. Griffin told me you were looking better. I was wor-”

She gripped his shirt and pulled him closer into a kiss. She tangled her fingers in his hair as he hesitantly put his hands on her hips.

Bellamy watching in fury at the two as he crossed his arms. He looked to the ground, shaking his head before he walked over and put a hand on Murphy’s shoulder. The boy jumped back, his eyes wide. Bellamy sent him a quick glare before grabbing Luci’s hand and pulling her away from the confused boy and walking toward the Ark. She turned back to see Murphy scratching the back of his head. She giggled, “See ya later, Murph.” She felt a light tug on her hand and turned her attention back to the raven haired man. “Now who’s jealous?” He looked at her from the side, letting go of her hand.

“No. Do whatever the hell you want...or who ever.” He turned his back and walked into the Ark.

She kicked a bit of ground. “You’re one to talk.” She rolled her eyes and went to retreat back into one of the tents they set up when a redhead approached.

“Lucifer, right? How are you feeling.”

“Fine.” She went to brush past her, but the woman lightly grabbed her arm.

“Stop, please.”

“Look lady-”

“Ezra.”

“Yeah, ok, I’ve had a long two weeks, I just kissed my best friend, now I have a hard-ass mad at me, I just want to sleep.”

“No, of course, I understand.”

“Good.” She made a move to pass her again, but her grip stayed.

“I’m sorry, it’s just...you’re so beautiful.”

Lucifer stared at the woman awkwardly. “Uhm...yeah….ok...I’m going to bed...alone!” She finally brushed past the lady and went to the tent.

Kane was leaning on the wall watching the exchange. He stalked up to the lady and stood beside her, following her gaze after the teen. “She looks like you.”

“Kane, now is not the time.”

“When was the time? 18 years ago?”

“Marcus.”

“Don’t ‘Marcus’ me, Ezra. 18 years ago we were together.”

“Yeah, and then we weren’t. And I was alone. And scared.”

“Ezra, is she mine?”

“No she’s Jaha’s. Jesus, of course she’s yours.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“What would you have done? Be there? Yeah, right. We both know your job is too important for you to care about anybody.”

“Oh yeah, and you were a real supportive parent. You dropped her off in a mess hall, you left her alone and scared. Jesus Ezra, look what she became! She led a rebellion when he was 12.”

“You don’t think I have regrets? I should have never been with you, I should have never had her!”

Kane took a step back, his brow furrowing. “You’ve done stupid shit, Ezra, but that girl is the only thing you ever did right and if you can't see that then you don’t deserve to be called her mother.”

“And what? You’re going to be a great father?”

“I’m going to try and that’s more than you ever did.” Kane shook his head at her and walked away, leaving the woman alone.

Lucifer was sitting in the tent, looking at her stomach when Murphy walked in. “That’s going to leave a killer scar.”

She huffed and pulled her shirt down. “Great.”

He smiled and hopped onto the seat next to her. “You know, Bellamy has not stopped glaring at me since our little kiss.”

“Great.”

“Grounders are coming to kill us all.”

“Great.”

He chuckled and nudged her arm. “What’s on your mind.”

She looked down at the ground. “I just met my mother.”

“What? How do know?”

“Murph, there’s only so many fucking gingers. Plus, her eyes...it was like looking into a mirror.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.”

“Do you want to talk about the kiss?”

“No.”

“Lu.”

“Johnny” She whined. “Look, it was nothing. Just curious.”

“About what?”

“My own feelings.”

He shook his head with a smile on his face, throwing his arm around her. “And what, my friend, did you find?” He watched her deadpan. “Ah, is my big bad rebel in love?”

“Jonathan-I don’t know your middle name-Murphy, you shut your unusually soft mouth. I’m not...in love…”

He rolled his eyes, slouching down in his spot. “Yeah, whatever, Lu. Hey, your stomach still hurt?” She nodded and he motioned toward his arm. She sighed and rested her head against it, closing her eyes. “Oh, this might be a bad idea. What if your lover walks in?” She snorted and punched his arm, before the pair fell into a quiet sleep.


	8. I'll Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucamy  
> magic trick  
> Anya  
> plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays! For Christmas I'm making my family watch Marvel movies, I just put in Iron Man III and we've watched both Captain America's and Guardians of the Galaxy. I am a warrior (my mom bought me a pan, I was very happy). This chapter is my present to you, tho some (Eri) might say it's a shitty present, because i have only shared with you 12% of Finn and Luci's plan :)
> 
> love you fam (more than the first 2 Iron Man's, thus the skip)
> 
> -Z

Bellamy screamed and threw the axe into the tree.

He huffed and ran his hands through his hair in aggravation. All night the picture of them had been on his mind, it kept him from sleep, from being happy. He sighed and retrieved his weapon from the tree. He looked at the mark, placing his hand over it and feeling the engraving. He dropped his hand and walked back to camp to where he saw a crowd circled around Abby. He walked up beside Finn and Clarke, listening to her rant.

“We’ve decided to sent a small group to retrieve the missing 100.”

Clarke stepped up from her spot to face her mother. “A small group isn’t enough. They have a whole mountain of people. Let us go, we can help.”

“No, Clarke, not happening.”

“Why not? I’ve been in the mountain before.”

“You’re just a child, Clarke! What kind of parent would I be if I sent my child into a mountain full of enemies?”

“The same kind that sent her kid down to a planet to die!” Clarke snarled and Abby took a step back. “We know the land better than any of you. If five of us go, we should be able to-”

“You aren’t in charge anymore, Clarke!”

Bellamy rolled his eyes, ignoring the argument. He searched the group before leaning over to Finn. “Where’s Luci?”

“Last time I saw her, she went in the white tent by the fence.” Bellamy nodded and started walking over to it. “Murphy was with her-oh forget it.” His words were lost to the yells emerging from the crowd. 

He entered the tent and stopped when he saw the redhead laying against Murphy in sleep. He clenched his jaw and kicked Murphy’s leg, nudging him awake. The boy stirred and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“Hey, Bellamy.”

“There’s a meeting outside.”

Murphy stretched in his spot, wary of the girl. “Meetings-not really my thing.”

Luci yawned and opened her eyes, snuggling into Murphy’s side more. “Shut the fuck up.”

“Morning to you too, Red.” He chuckled as he slowly moved her off of him and stood up. He looked between the fuming boy and the sleepy girl. “I’m going to leave before the sexual tension does me in.” He strolled out of the tent leaving the two. 

“Hey, Bells.” He glared at the girl before taking leave of the tent. She blinked a couple of times before getting up and following him out. “Blake!” He walked into the ark receiving a sigh from Luci. “Are you really giving me the silent treatment?” When no response came from him she placed her hand on her hip and ran after him. “Are you going to pout or are you going to talk to me?”

“There’s nothing to talk about, Lucifer.”

“Your jealousy?”

“I’m not jealous.”

“So what the hell is this?”

“Nothing.”

“This conversation is going great places, Blake.” She saw his body stiffen as he walked down the hall. “I don’t like Murphy like that.”

“Really? Sure seemed like it.”

“See!? You  _ are  _ jealous. It was a kiss Bellamy.” He rolled his eyes as they turned a corner. “Bell-would you stop walking?-Bell, it was  _ just _ a kiss, it meant nothing.”

He suddenly stopped and turned around, quickly pinning her against the wall. He smashed his lips onto hers as he placed one hand on the wall and the other on her hip. He pulled back after a minute and their breath mingled in the small space.

Bellamy searched her blue eyes. “Did that mean nothing, too?” He removed his hand and turned to leave.

He took one step when she grabbed his hand, pulling him back to her. Their eyes caught and she reached up, caressing his cheek. “No, Bell, it meant everything.” A small smile played on his lips as he leaned down and captured her lips in a soft kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her side, wary of the wound. 

The couple stayed that way for minutes until someone cleared their throat, interrupting them. Bellamy groaned and pulled away, turning to look at the man. Kane was staring at them, a scowl being sent to the boy. 

Bell cleared his throat as the girl giggled behind him. “Hello, sir.”

Kane clenched his jaw and looked to the red head. “Clarke needs to speak with you.” Luci nodded and moved to leave, Bellamy following suit. “Not you, Blake. I need a word.”

Luci looked up to Bellamy who gave her a worried glance but motioned to the door. He watched her leave and turned back to Kane.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Excuse me, sir?”

Kane nodded towards to the door. “She’s 18, been locked up  for 6 years and doesn’t have control over her emotions.”

Bellamy scoffed. “Well,  _ sir,  _ I do believe her emotions are hers.” He scrutinized the man in front of him. “Wait. When have you ever cared about Luci?”

“There are things you can’t understand, Blake. I’m warning you to stay away from her.”

Bellamy scoffed “Who do you think you are? Her father?” Kane clenched his jaw and stared at the boy, silence overtaking him. “Unless you are.”

“That’s none of your concern.” Kane turned to leave, but Bell grabbed his arm.

“If it has to do with her, it does. How long have you known?”

“A day, but I’ve suspected since she was 12.”

“And you left her alone?” He furrowed his brow. “You don’t get to warn me to stay away from her, you have no right. In fact, if  _ you _ hurt her, you will have to deal with me.”

“Move out of my way Blake.” Bellamy reluctantly let go of his arm. “If Lucifer hears of this conversation, you’ll wish I was the one you shot.”

Bell rolled his eyes. “I already do.”

Kane glared and walked out of the room. Bellamy ran his hands through his hair and looked about the Ark. He sighed and scratched the back of his neck as a wave of red hair popped into the door.

“Hey hot stuff, come here.” He smirked at the girl and followed her out. “Clarke has an idea that doesn’t completely suck and I think we could get her stick in the ass mother to go with it.”  

“What is it?”

“We scope out the mountain and then…” She tilted her head. “Huh, I stopped listening. Damn it, that’s the one thing Clarke told me to do.” She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. “Anyway, give Clarke 20 minutes and we’ll head out.” 

He watched as she fidgeted in her spot and glanced around the forest. “Luci, what’s wrong?” 

“I miss my morons.”

“Luce, they’re fine. If I know them, they’ve come up with some genius idea to buy time.” He watched her nod and look at the ground. He gave her a knowing smile and walked over to the mecha table taking a nut off of it. 

“Bell, the fuck are you-”

He moved some hair behind her ear. “I don’t want you to worry.”

“And a nut is going to change that? Bell, I like you, I do, but I can’t be Bridget.” 

He shook his head laughing. “Shut up, Luci.” He raised the nut to her eyes as she tried not to roll them. “Do you want to see it disappear? “

“Why the fuck would I-”

“Too bad.” He smiled as he drop the nut in his other hand closing it. When he reopened his hand the nut had gone and the girl’s eyes darted from his palm to meet with his eyes. He chuckled at her before reaching behind her ear and retracting his hand, the nut present between his fingers. 

Luci’s eyes lit up as she took a step closer to him. “Holy shit! What was that!? How did you-it disappeared but then you-where did you learn that!?”

He laughed at her. “As a cadet in the guard. It’s called a ‘magic trick’.” He cupped her chin. “Still worried?”

She shrugged. “Yeah, but thank you.”

“They are going to be fine.”

“I think I liked you better when you were bossy and rude, it was definitely sexier.”

They both laughed as Clarke ran over, telling them of the plan. They gathered their stuff and the remaining 100 at the camp headed out, followed by Abby and Kane. The group traversed their way toward the mountain as Clarke and Bellamy came up with a plan along the way. Murphy, Lucifer, Octavia, and Finn all argued about how the Ark was compared to the ground much to the leaders displeasure. Luci and Finn were laughing at the expense of their friends when Bell and Clarke turned around in annoyance, staring at them. 

“We split up here.” Clarke was looking at the surrounding area near the mountain. 

Luci nodded. “I’ll go this way.”

The girl began to walk as Bell grabbed her arm and pulled her back. “Not by yourself. You’re with me.” He looked to his sister. “Octavia.”

“Can I go with the Spacewalker? I’ll be fine, Bell.”

He nodded slowly and looked to Murphy who took his spot beside the ginger. “Ok, look for a way to get into the mountain. No matter what we all meet back here at nightfall, got it?” 

The group silently agreed and split into two. Bellamy, Lucifer, and Murphy traveled down into tunnel, guns held high. 

The brunette man took the lead as they walked into a car park. Lucifer strolled up to one of the contraptions and brushed her fingers across one of the windows. “What is this?” 

Murphy stalked up behind her, scanning the metal object. “I’m not sure, but there’s a lot of them.” He scratched his head while his eyes caught on something off in the distance. She heard his footsteps retreat as new ones approached. 

She looked into one of the windows, spotting a kids doll on one of the seats. 

“It’s a car.” She looked back at Bell who was smiling at her. “They used to use them as transportation for long distances. “

“How do they move?” He shrugged his shoulders and she looked back in through the window. “Do you think we would have met?”

“What do you mean?”

“If the world hadn’t gone to shit, if we stayed on Earth living ‘normal’ lives, do you think we would have met?”

He took a strand of red hair in between his fingers. “I’m not sure, but it doesn’t matter because we did meet. Here. And I would go through all that shit again just to make sure we did.” 

She donned a smile when a scream rang out and Murphy came running down. “Reapers!” 

The three looked at each other before turning around and running the other way. They got cut off and were all split up, hiding behind cars. 

Luci slowly poked her head around the car, eyes catching on a reapers. She stumbled back as he came closer. “Lincoln?” The reaper crept closer, eyes unblinking. “Lincoln, what did they do to you?” He grabbed her, throwing her to the ground and pinning her there. She groaned as her head hit the pavement. She tried  to reach for the gun, but couldn’t as it was too far away. Lincoln reached for his knife when the butt of a gun came in contact with the reapers head and he fell limp on the floor. 

Murphy reached out his hand and helped the girl up as Bellamy met them. They all stared at their unconscious friend before agreeing to bring him back to camp. They met up with the rest of their group. Octavia was quiet the rest of the way home as the Spacewalker and Rebel talking in hushed whispers, forming a plan. 

They made it to camp, Murphy and Bellamy rushing to bring the reaper to Abby. Luci and Octavia followed as a small group formed around the man. Anya walked over watching the woman work on her friend.

“Many of our people have died this way. Your cures are worthless, he is lost.”

“Tone down the optimism, will ya?” Luci rolled her eyes at the grounder and looked to the doctor. “So, how do we fix him?”

Abby was checking his pupils. “He’s addicted, it’s a drug-they injected him with some drug. He needs to detox.” She gave further instructions to Ezra as Clarke and Lucifer pulled Anya away.

The grounder crossed her arms. “I believe you want a truce?”

Clarke nodded. “Our people could take down the mountain. We could save our friends, all of them. None of us can do this alone, but if we combine our forces we have a shot.”

“The blondies right, they have guns, a lot of guns, but their soldiers are weak and few. Grounders easily out number them alone.”

Anya raised a curious brow at the redhead. “Then why do we need you?”

“We have people inside that aren’t hanging upside down. They know the mountain by now, they’ve probably gained trust, we can attack them from the inside.”

Anya nodded at the two. “Then you have your truce.”

Luci smiled. “Good, then me and the Spacewalker have a plan.”

Before either of them could ask Abby came in and informed them of Lincoln's return to normal. Luci and Anya went to his side, calling for Finn. Once they formed a small group, they sat Lincoln up. Clarke, Bellamy, and the adults were pushed outside.

“Well, Dark Princess, we follow your lead.”

Finn chuckled into his palm as Luci nudged him. “Me and Spacewalker here are headed into the mountain. Your grounders and our soldiers need to team up, wait for our signal from inside. We figure you guys can get a week or so to train as we learn the ropes. Teamwork is essential, we break into civil war they’ve already got us beat. So, Anya, I need you and Kane to keep the peace-he’s the white guy that looks like somebody scorned him once and his face is stuck like that.”

“How will we know when to attack?”

“And that’s where my moron’s come in. We got someone inside-a teenage genius-he should be able to wire a transmission back here. Raven and that hot engineer will be on standby waiting for it. Once they get it, you hurry your asses up and come save us because I can promise you hell will have broken out.”

“Surly that can not be the extent of your plan.”

The two teens gave each other a look, a smile on their faces. Finn looked back to them. “Just, wait for our call.”

Lincoln had been quite, slowly recovering. “You two will need a way in.”

“I was just going to knock on the door.” Luci shrugged as Finn looked between them.

“Lincoln, do you know a way in?” He watched the grounder nod.

“I will help, but it is dangerous.”

Luci leaned against the wall, chuckling. “Well it wouldn’t be any fun if it was safe.”

He smiled at the redhead. “The reaper entrance. I may be able to sneak you two in as prisoners.”

“Been there done that. That door is heavily guarded.”

“Yes, but Anya said they are using your people as a cure. I believe once I get you to the door the mountain men will bring you in, meaning to use your blood for healing.”

“Fuck it, best idea we got.” Luci looked around the group. “Listen, Murphy knows the whole plan. If we don’t get a message transmitted, you turn to him. He’ll explain what’s happening and how to move forward. Now, you don’t let Kane or Clarke take control, only Murphy, he’s the only one that understands. Be prepared to lose people, few for many, right?”

Anya nodded. “We are with you.”

Finn sighed. “Now or never, Lucifer.” 

The four stepped out of the room and walked until they were outside, met with Bellamy, Clarke, Abby, and Kane. 

The kids avoided eye contact with the opposing group as they walked past the gate to dirty themselves up. Anya described what she knew to the 4 remaining figures as Lincoln went to find chalk. Bellamy eyes widened as he ran to find the girl. 

“Luci? Lucifer?” He followed the path down to the small pond where Finn and Luci were sticking mud in their hair. He walked up and spun her around. “What the hell are thinking?”

“That this mud is gross, but probably really good for my hair.”  

“Luci.”

“Oh wipe the stern look off your face...actually, don’t, it looks good.” She smiled at him, but his face remained stoic. “Bell, someone's got to save them.”

“Yeah, all of us, together.”

“It’s not that simple.”

“It is, Luci.”

“It’s not, Bell. Some of you need to be here, training with grounders, waiting for us.”

“I’ve done my share of waiting for you, Luci. I’m not going to sit around, waiting for your signal that may never come. I’m going with you two.”

Luci looked over to Finn who shrugged his shoulders. “I guess three can’t hurt.” He smiled a bit before she slapped him in the face with mud. “Get dirty.” He raised his eyebrow suggestively resulting in her dumping more on his head. “Shut it, Blake.” She smiled before turning to Finn who threw his hands up defensively. They chuckled and finished, heading back to camp.

Lincoln had returned looking more like a reaper. They gathered materials and met at the gate. Octavia hugged her brother before kissing Lincoln as Clarke and Finn embraced. 

Kane was looking at Lucifer. “Be careful out there.”

“Yeah, got it.”

“I mean it.”

She nodded slightly. “I’ll try.” Suddenly a brunette boy wrapped his arms around her.

He buried his head in her neck. “I wish I could go with you.”

“Murph, you’re the only one who knows the full plan. If I tell anyone else, they’ll try to stop it.” She could feel him tense up. “I’ll be fine, not my first space mission.”

He chuckled slightly, pulling back. He looked into her blue eyes before sighing. “Hey Red, do me a favor and start a rebellion.” His voice was quiet as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. She smiled sadly at him and turned to leave with the small group, her eyes catching on Ezra staring at her from afar.

They had made their way down the path and were about to head into the forest when Luci turned around to look at the camp one last time. She could see the group from earlier watching them, Murphy included. She sighed and walked into the forest with Bell, Finn and Lincoln. Their destination: the mountain. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Viva La Gloria (little girl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn, Bell, and Lu know how to make an entrance  
> clean up on isle whatever  
> morons  
> 100% of a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PIERCE SLAPPED BUCKY. HE BITCHED SLAPPED THE WINTER SOLDIER AND PEOPLE ARE OK WITH THAT. I AM NOT. I HURT INSIDE. GAH.
> 
> love you fam (more than Pierce)
> 
> -Z

She ran into the cave holding her side, screams coming from her throat. She could hear curious yells coming from the other end of the cavern as she ran deeper in, a reaper behind her. She glanced behind her as she stumbled into the open area, other reapers noticing her. Lincoln followed until he also entered the all too familiar ‘room’. She nodded at him slightly and he backed up, exiting the cavern. The reapers surrounded the dirtied girl until short high pitched beeps sounded through the cave. The raved men covered their ears and shrunk as men in white entered, guns held up. The girl put her hands in the air as the men scrutinized her.

“Who are you?”

“Lost.” She slowly retracted her hands and put them on her knees, bending over and taking a few short breaths. “Reapers chased me here and we got split up and-”

“Calm down. There are more of you?”

“Lucifer!” Two boys came running down the cave, but they stopped when they were met with men with guns. They threw up their hands and Luci put herself between them.

The men in white looked at each other before turning back to the teenagers. “Did you fall from the sky?”

Finn nodded. “Along with 98 of our friends. We got in a war with some grounders and the ones that weren’t dead just disappeared.” He looked at Bellamy and Lucifer. “We’re all that’s left.” 

“How long have you been wandering around?”

Bellamy stepped forward, hands still raised. “We’re not sure. We lost track of time. Grounders found us and ran us straight into a storm. We barely escaped and we had to live off berries and deer. Then we were walking to find shelter when a pack of reapers cornered us. We all split and me and Finn met up, but Luci didn’t show. We followed them here and you know the rest. We just want safety.” Luci had made her way behind Finn as the men scanned them, seeing if their appearance matched their story. 

The head man seemed to agree with them and motioned to the others. “Bring them in, President Dante can decide what we do with them.” They opened the door and the teens happily stepped in, exchanging thanks. 

The man made his way down the hall, the three kids at his heels. They all shared a mischievous grin as they saw the ‘Welcome to Mount Weather’ sign. One of the men opened a door to a blinding white room and Luci clenched her fists. The three slowly walked into it as the man turned to them. “President Dante will be in here soon to speak to you. Please, eat what you like.” He closed the door and the three looked at each other. 

“You think Lincoln will make it back ok?”

“Yeah, wouldn’t worry about it Rebel.” Finn had walked up to the table and threw her an apple.

She caught it and gave it a wary look before slowly biting into it. She shrugged and walked along the room.

Bellamy looked out of the tiny window. “Can’t believe that worked.”

“Glad it did.” Luci sat on the bed. “Guess they really do need our blood. I mean, who the hell lets in a bunch of criminals just because they said ‘please’?”

Finn laughed and leaned against the wall. “And we didn’t even say ‘please’.”

Luci chuckled and laid down on the bed. Bell went to sit by her and she handed him the apple. The three sat for a couple minutes, ironing out their story when the door reopened and an older man in a suit stepped in. 

He scanned the kids and chuckled. “Looks as though you three have had quite the adventure.” The kids were silent as Luci sat up and shrunk a bit behind Bell. “Quiet, I see. That’s alright, I don’t mind doing the talking. You know what they say about old people, always have some stories to tell.” He laughed to himself as he pulled up a chair and sat down in front of them. “So, I hear you three are part of the kids that fell from the sky. Do you have names?” The trio looked at each other. “Oh come now, What’s the harm in a name? It’s uncivilized to not address each other properly.” 

Finn dropped his gaze to the floor and Bellamy’s eyes met Luci’s. She turned to the older man. “You first.”

“Excuse me?”

“You want our names, give us yours.”

The guards behind the man took a step forward, but he put his hand up, stopping them. “I expected, after all you’ve been through, a little hesitation in trust. My name is Dante Wallace. I’m the President of Mount Weather, which is where you are currently residing.”

Bellamy watched Luci scrunch her nose and Finn’s head remained down. He sighed. “Bellamy Blake, that’s Finn Collins.” He nodded to the long haired boy. 

“And this beautiful young lady here?”

Bell followed his gaze to the ginger, who followed Finn’s lead and was staring at the floor. “Lucifer Kane. She doesn’t like to talk.” Finn held his hand up to his mouth to hide his laughter. Luci’s eyes had met Bell’s as she searched them for answers. He avoided her gaze and looked to the President. “You know our names, but how do you know about-”

“Your friends? Well, Bellamy, they’re here. 46 of them. If you three would be willing to get washed up, we have clothes that will fit you...clean clothes.” As he spoke the door opened and guards walked up to the three. The kids reluctantly got up as one guard motioned Luci out of the room.

Bellamy pushed the guard away and stood in front of her. “What are you doing with her?”

Dante stood up and chuckled. “As I said, understandable the lack of trust. Don’t worry, we are just going to bring her to the showers, as with you two. Do forgive us if we separate you three, we may still be behind in our ethics.”

Luci lightly touched Bell’s arm before following the guard out. Bell and Finn reluctantly complied with the men.

After an hour of scrubbing and drying, the three were given clothes. Bellamy fidgeted in his spot as the boys waited for guards to bring down the redhead. 

Finn rolled his eyes, playing with the bottle of water in his hands. “She’s fine.”

Bellamy ignored his friend as the guards approached. His eyes scanned for the girl and caught on a light blue dress as she stepped out behind the built man. She was clean, her vibrant red hair free of mud. Bellamy gawked at the girl, his mouth hanging open until Finn nudged him with a chuckle. She walked up to them, noticing their stares. “I told you before, Blake, staring is free, but if you wanna touch...well, I’ll make that free too.”

Finn raised his drink, looking to the guards. “Can I get a refill before I puke?” 

“What’s wrong, Collins? You want a turn? Oh I forgot, you’ve already got a harem.” Luci laughed as the president walked up the trio. 

“I see you’ve all gotten cleaned up. And look how much better you all look.” His eyes darted to Finn’s hair. “If you want, we do have a barber.” Finn’s hands instinctively flew up to his hair causing the man to laugh. “Or not. This way, I figure it’s time you are reunited with your friends.” He motioned for the three to follow as they walked down the white corridors. 

He opened the doors to a large room and the sounds of laughter and kids filled their ears. They looked around as some of the delinquents noticed the three. Two in particular stopped talking to brunette girl, their eyes trained on the redhead. 

“No..way….” The asian left his friend's side and ran to the entrance in her line of sight. 

“Monty!” Luci sprinted from her position and into his arms as he spun her around. Jasper had come up behind them and put his arms around the both of them. “Jasper!”

“Jas-Mo sandwich!” Jasper laughed. “Luce, we thought you were dead.”

“That seems to be everyone’s assumption.” She looked over to Bell with a smile. He was surrounded by teenagers who were cheering. 

Jasper smiled and looked at the girl. “Whoa, Luci...you look...hot.” She lightly punched his shoulder. “Hey! Ow, it was just a compliment, geez. I’ve just never seen you like...I mean you’re in a dress and…”

“Jas, stop.” Monty put his hand on his friend’s shoulder. Luci rolled her eyes at the two as a familiar girl strolled over and wrapped her arms around the asian, placing her head on his shoulder. 

She smiled at the ginger. “Luci! I’m so glad you’re ok, these two wouldn’t shut up about you.” Luci laughed as Monty gave Ry a quick peck on the lips. 

Luci gave her a knowing smile as Bell made his way over. He smiled when he saw the two boys. “Told you they’d be fine.”

“Yeah, yeah, Blake, you’re always right.” She glanced down at the ground. “I see your subjects are happy to see you, King.”

“Yeah, they seem ok here.” He gave her a quizzical look before turning his attention to the boys. “Are they?”

Jasper shook his head slowly. 

Monty’s voice became quieter. “There use to be 47 of us, Harper is missing.”

Luci looked around and saw Dante looking at them. “Here is not the place to talk.” She motioned to the man the group became quiet. She looked up at Bellamy before shaking her head and turning to leave.

He furrowed his brow in confusion and caught her arm. “Luci, are you ok?”

She looked to her friends before turning her face to the floor. Her voice was barely above a whisper “Lucifer Kane.”

“What?”

“That’s what you called me. Lucifer Kane.” Bell sighed and went to talk, but she ignored it. “Was it a joke? Did you just make up something to tell him?” He shook his head. “I knew you were a dick, Blake, but I never thought…” 

“Luci-”

“You knew who my father was? You knew Marcus was my-and you didn’t tell me?”

“I only found out a couple of days ago.”

“And you didn’t tell me a couple of days ago? And how long has he known?”

“Just a little longer than me. Luci, I never meant-”

“Oh fuck off, Blake.” She brushed past him as he scratched the back of his neck. He looked over Ry, Monty, and Jasper who were all watching the exchange.

“Kane’s her dad?” Monty blinked a couple of time before Bellamy groaned and followed the redhead. “What did I say?” Ry laughed at him and kissed his cheek before grabbing the boys by their hands and walking closer to the couple.

“Luci! Ah, come on, Lucifer.” He grabbed the girl's hand and spun her around. “Hey-”

“Get off me.” She ripped her hand away from him and he placed his hands on her shoulders.

“This isn’t just about Kane, what’s wrong?”

She scrunched her nose as his brown eyes bore into her. “Bellamy Blake don’t you dare give me those puppy dog eyes. It’s not fair.” He chuckled slightly. “You don’t get to laugh. I’m mad at you.”

“I know, Luci, now tell me why.”

She threw her hands up. “Boys! Always doing something wrong, but never aware of what. You lied Bell! You lied...to me.” 

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“No you don’t know! You don’t know what it’s like to be given up, unwanted, literally put in a mess hall to either get found or die! I have been alone for 18 years!”

“Luci,” His tone was soft as he swiped this thumb across her cheek. “What about Monty and Jasper? What about me?”

“Mo and Jas could only help me sometimes, they cared, but...none of it makes up for the nights where I sat by a window in 6 wishing I my mom would have loved me or that she would have at least done me the favor of not having me. You don’t understand the hole that grows in the heart of being lonely. You had Octavia and like it or not your mom. I didn’t even get that." She huffed and blew hair out of her face, resisiting the urge to let the first tear fall. Bellamy's eyes darted from the ground to her blue eyes. His face was etched with guilt and sympathy as she continued. 

"So the fact that my dad is alive, and you knew and you didn’t tell me-you let me believe that he didn’t want me too, jesus Bellamy.” She ran her hands through her hair. 

Bellamy pulled her closer into a hug. “I’m sorry, Luci, I am.” He cupped her chin, making her eyes connect with is. “But you’re not alone anymore. You never will be because I’m not leaving you, remember? Never again. You are wanted, in fact you’re needed. I need you.” She smiled slightly causing Bell to chuckle. “There’s her smile, never thought I’d see that again.” She rolled her eyes, the grin never leaving. He tangled his fingers into her hair and pulled her into a kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“Yes! I win! I knew it!” Ry cheered as she jumped up and down, a defeated look on Monty’s and Jasper’s faces. 

“Damn it, we lost.”

“Dude, Monty, we didn’t just lose, we failed at our jobs.”

The boys huffed and Bell turned to them. “Lose?”

Ry went up to the couple and draped her arms around them. “The bet. Who would Luce fall in love with. I said you of course, considering the make out session Jasper interrupted that one day at camp. Monty said that was just a fluke and she would fall in love with Murphy since they were always together and they would be kind of cute.” Bellamy growled slightly, but the brunette continued. “And Jasper said, or hoped, no one because ‘his girl don’t need no man’.” 

“Jasper! Where did you run off to?” A short hair girl ran up and immediately stopped upon seeing the group. 

They watched Jasper blush. “Maya, this is Lucifer and Bellamy.”

“Lucifer...as in…” She drifted off and awkwardly smiled. “Pretty name.”

The ginger raised a brow as Finn walked over, leaning down and whispering in her ear. “Lucifer, we need to hurry this plan along, it’s worse than we thought.” She nodded slightly grabbing Bell’s hand.

He looked down at her as she scanned the group. “I’m kind of tired.”

“Oh, hey, we can show you to the sleeping chambers.” Monty put his arm around Ry.

“Great, Jas, you come too. Nice meeting you Maya, bye.” She pulled the boy along as Monty and Ry lead them to a small room filled with their friends. “Miller, gather anybody that isn’t here.”

He smiled at the girl. “Nice to have you back, Rebel.” He saluted and left to do as she said. In the meantime she took Monty to the corner and spoke to him in whispers. Once he retrieved the small group of criminals Lucifer and Finn stood in front of the room, all eyes trained on them. Luci nodded to Monty who fiddled with some wires on the wall. He gave them a thumbs up and the pair looked at each other.

Finn was the first to speak. “We had Monty mess with the wiring, the mountain shouldn’t see or hear a word of this. We need to get out, and that’s why we’re here.”

“You all have to know about the blood by now, they’ll run us dry.” Luci scanned the crowd.

One of the criminals stepped up. “They have the grounders, they don’t need to run us dry, just borrow a little bit.”

“Oh don’t be a fucking idiot. If the grounders blood was working, why would they bother with ours? We’re not going to leave the grounders either.”

“Why? What have they ever done for us? Our people are dead because of them.”

“And their people are dead because of us. Things have changed, they’re on our side...for now.”

She sighed and Finn took over. “We need to get a transmission back to camp.”

The teenagers looked around at each other. “Camp?”

“The Ark’s fallen guys, some of the adults made it. There’s a camp a couple miles that way.” He nodded south. “They’re waiting for our signal. Monty, do you think-”

“If we get into their main computer, yeah, I think we can pull it off.”

Finn nodded with approval. “Alright. How much time do you think we have.”

“Harper’s been gone for 2 days now, I’d say not a lot.”

“Do you think you can get that transmission done today?”

Ry smiled and took Monty’s hand. “I know we can.” They shared a smile and stood up, walking out of the room. 

Their plan hatched as the night turned to day. Monty and Ry came back, the message being given. ‘ _ This is Monty Green, I’m inside Mount Weather. Luci, Bell, and Finn made it. They want you to know that it’s worse than they thought. There’s no time to train. They’re starting their plan now. Please, come help us.’  _ Miller had information regarding the armory and Glass had counted each guard. Finn had created a floor map of the place with help from Ry and they marked each criminals strengths. 

Once everything was in place the group sat around waiting for their leaders to speak. Miller had left, saying he was looking for something. He came back with a huge bin of clothes, darker, worn, the clothes they had come there in. He handed them out and they all changed, feeling more like the kids who came down to Earth, ready to kick ass. 

Lucifer and Finn stood to the side, talking quietly. Bell watched as Finn shook his head nodding to the front. Lucifer sighed and slowly made her way to stand in front of the teens. She cleared her throat and they sat at attention, all eyes boring into her.

“So, for the most part you’ve all been kept in the dark, unsure of what our full plan is. But you’re all use to that, right? Being kept in the dark. Being kept in a cage. We’ve never been told anything except how to run our lives by their standards. We’ve been accused, stuck in boxes without a fair trial-without a trial period. They let us rot, thinking we’d get weaker, that we’d just succumb to their rules when in reality it made us stronger. It made us realize that we would never follow those rules for the sheer fact they sure as hell never helped anybody, and we would know first hand. We’ve been bullied our whole lives, we’ve been used, we’ve been locked away, but we never did anything about it-well, the smart ones anyway.” The crowd chuckled as she motioned to herself. “Then we got sent down here. We became what we wanted not what society begged us to be. We grew up, we matured, we got even stronger. And now we find ourselves here, again. Bullied, used, locked away! But we’re not going to sit here, oh no, we’re going to fight. No, not fight...rebel. They told us we would be nothing. They told us to give up. They told us that we were alone.” Her eyes caught on Bell’s. “Well, they were wrong. We have each other and I’ll be damned if that’s not the best family I’ve had.” A small cheer rang out and she sighed. “I can’t promise all your lives in this rebellion. In fact, some of you will die. Maybe all of us, I don’t know. I can’t tell you this is worth it, I can’t. Honestly, I’m not sure if it is, but if there is even a chance we could get out of here and live...then I give you my life. I will fight beside you, not as a leader, but as a friend...as family. If you don’t want to fight, Finn found a small room, you can hide. No one will say anything, your life is your own, I’m not the Ark. So, that’s it then. We fight for us, for the defenseless Tree People that don’t deserve to be here, not for some dictator or president. And we don’t fight alone, we fight together.”

The group’s eyes finally left the girl as they searched the room. Miller was the first to stand up. “Count me in, Rebel.”

Glass was next. “You know me, always in for a fight.”

Monty, Ry, and Jasper all followed with a smile. The room eventually consisted of 46 teens ready to fight. The crowd started to cheer as Luci watched them, a tear sliding down her cheek. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair. Bellamy touched her shoulder, causing her to jump.

“That was amazing, Luci.”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, thanks.”

“What’s wrong?”

She looked out to the crowd as Bell wrapped his arms around her in a soft embrace. Memories flooded her mind as faces were replaced with those from 6 years ago. She could hear the cries, both from the rebellion and from floating. She turned and buried her face into the brunettes shoulder. “Doesn’t history always repeat itself?” 


	10. The End of all Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Whether near or far, I am always yours"

Silence fell on the small room as the delinquents sat in anticipation. Some shared nervous glances while others gave blank stares at the wall. Glass was staring at the clock, watching the hands move at an agonizing pace. The hand hit four and she jumped from her spot on a bed.

She stood in the middle of the room, all eyes coming to rest  on her. “Guard switch.” 

The once unmoving room bustled into action as three small groups met at the front. Miller scanned them before pulling a map out. Three areas were circled in defining black marker, each on a different level.

He pointed to the first, a small room located not far from the dining hall. “Me, Glass, and Fox will take this one. Two guards, lots of guns, should be no problem.” His finger traveled to the second. “Ry, Finn, and Jasper. This one’s yours. It’s by the upper exit, the one Clarke used to try and get out the first time.” He turned to Glass and she sighed.

“They upped the protection there, probably because of Clarke’s little stunt. Five guards. Three walk the hall and the others stay by the door. If you knock at least one of the walkers out, should be pretty easy to take the armory over.” Miller nodded at her and motioned to the last circle.

“And here’s our Fort Knox.” He looked to Bellamy and noticed Lucifer raising her brow. He chuckled lightly before continuing. “It was an impenetrable defense, not unlike this armory.”

Bell crossed his arms and looked down at the map. “What’s so impenetrable about it?”

“The 12 guards.” They all turned to Glass. “They’re not normal volunteer guards either. These guys have been specifically trained for this. Lucky for us, however, I happen to know they like to play cards and get a little tipsy before they go on duty.”

Miller smiled at the group. “Hence why we waited until the guard switch. Now look, even with impaired officers there’s not a lot of room for screwing up.”

Luci ran a hand through her hair as she took in the map. “What’s so important about this one? Why so many guards?”

Glass and Miller shared a look before he spoke. “It’s in the medical ward.” A string of groans and sighs came from the criminals. “I know, but this one has the most weapons. Plus, Luke said he saw bombs and gas in it too. If this rebellion is going to succeed, we’re going to need this stuff.” He looked to the couple across from him. “That’s where you two come in. This can’t be handled like the other heists, you guys make yourselves known or hurt a guard, we’ll all be bone marrow.”

Glass smiled at the two. “No pressure.” 

Luci rolled her eyes with a small laugh. “If we can’t kick ass, then what’s our plan here?”

“I’m glad you asked, my little Rebel.” Miller pulled out a second map and placed it over the former. “Airs got to travel somehow.”

“Oh, you asshole!” The redhead shook her head, a playful scowl on her face. “You want us to climb in the vents.”

“I’m sure your skinny butt can fit. There’s a vent on the other side of medical closet. It leads directly into the armory. Lucky for you, the guards only watch the outside. So we figure, you two sneak in, grab ‘em and run. We’ll all met back here, distribute and raise hell.” Miller smiled proudly at his presentation. 

The large group all nodded to each other, understanding their parts. They split up, heading to their respective areas. Luci took Bell’s hand in hers, swinging it slightly as they walked.

He smiled and leaned down. “Luci, what are you doing?” She shrugged her shoulders as a mischievous smile played on his lips. “I thought we weren’t together.”

She scoffed. “Shut up, Blake or I’ll make you.”

He quickly stopped walking and used her hand to pull her into his arms. “Please make me.” He smiled and captured her lips in a kiss. 

She pulled back much to his displeasure. “Sorry, King, but we have a mission.” She kissed his cheek before pulling him toward the medical ward. 

They quickly found the closet and, across from it, the vent. Bell took the vent off and gestured to it. Luci squeezed in followed by Bell as they maneuvered their way to the armory. Luci silently took off the vent and entered the room. Bellamy followed with a duffle bag as they loaded guns, bombs, gas, and ammo into it. They heard sounds from outside the door and they stilled. After the rustling stopped the pair shared a look and retreated back through the vent. They ran through the halls until they reached the familiar sleeping chambers where the other two groups had met. 

“Ah, kick ass! This rebellion is going be awesome!” Jasper smiled when he noticed Bell and Luci approaching with the weapons. The whole group turned to him, not an amused face in the crowd. He shrunk back. “Sorry, I’m nervous.” 

Luci took the bags and walked into the room, everyone following. With Bellamy’s aid they passed out the guns to the delinquents. They stood at attention, waiting for their leader to start.

The redhead sighed and ran her hands through her hair before standing ontop of a table. “Alright, you know the plan. We have a small group going to find the grounders, another to get into the head room, and the rest of us are going to cause an uproar.”

The criminals gave a cheer with only one stepping up. “So we’re armed, but when do we start?”

Red lights started to flash as alarms blared. The group glanced around, nerves growing. Luci looked to the lights with a small smile. “Now.” She jumped off the table, searching for the predecided groups. “Monty, you’re up. Get those doors open. Ry, Finn, get the grounders out as quickly as you can. Anya should meet you at the reaper entrance. Miller, I need you to do what you do best.”

“Annoy you?”

She chuckled as she patted his shoulder. “Steal a keycard to the medical ward, get what you can. We have a larger group now and it could come in handy.”

“You had me at steal.” He winked and ran out of the door. 

She turned to look for Bellamy when her eyes caught on Ry and Monty hugging.

“Promise me you’ll meet me outside the mountain.” Monty stared into her eyes as a light smile played on the girl's lips.

“Babe, don’t you have a computer to be hacking into?”

“Orion Asher. Promise.”

“Oh, look at my genius being all macho and full of authority.” She laughed and pulled his lips down to hers into a soft kiss. “I love you, Monty Green.”

He smiled as he rested his forehead on hers. “I love you too, Ry.” 

Finn threw his hair up in a pony tail and yelled from across the room. “Yo, lovebirds! I need your missus, we have grounders to save.”

Monty scoffed and rolled his eyes as Ry pulled away slightly. “We have to hurry, Monty.”

He sighed as he quickly pulled her in for another kiss. “Goodbye.”

She only smiled as her and Finn left for the top floor. Luci watched Monty stalk off with Jasper as the teens ran out of the room. She ran over to Glass and they held a quick conversation as the first shots could be heard. 

Glass went off with Luke as Luci scanned the room for Bellamy. She smiled when he saw him talking to Drew in the corner. Her eyes caught his and she could see him smirk a bit. She headed over, draping the gun over her shoulder. “Alright boys, let’s get fucked up.” Bellamy shook his head with a slight laugh. The three made their way into the halls as gunfights broke out.

Finn and Ry had made their way to the grounds and they had managed to find Harper. They were half way through freeing them when two guards had entered the room. They began to fire on the group. Ry quickly shoved the grounders out of the way, taking a bullet in her stomach. Finn’s eyes widened as he shot the guards and ran to her.

She was laying on the ground clutching her wound. He pushed some of his hair back and looked around helplessly. One of the grounders gave him a bandage and he quickly applied it. “Hey, Ry, what? No comments about my medical skills?”

She chuckled weakly. “You’re no Clarke.”

He smiled. “You have to get up now, Monty’s going to kill me if you don’t get up.”

“I wouldn’t worry, he’s kind of weak.”

“No, don’t say that, just get up.”

“I’m not getting up, Finn. Go, save them, I’ll stay here, buy you as much time as this wound will allow.”

He shook his head. “No way, Blue Eyes, I won’t you let you die.”

“You’re not letting me die, you’re saving their lives.” She pushed Finn away from her and took up the gun by her side. “GO!” 

The boy slowly stood up, giving her a sympathetic look before ushering the grounders out of the room. He lead them down the hall trying to remember the path etched on Miller’s map. He could hear shouts coming from down the hall. He gave a light scream, taking one of the grounders by the shoulder. 

“Do you understand me? Hey! Listen, can you understand me?” The grounder grunted, holding himself up, but Finn received a nod. “Take your people, follow this hall until you see the ‘Mount Weather’ sign. When you see it turn left, it’s the reaper door. Your leader is waiting behind it. Please, tell her to hurry. We need her.” 

The grounder nodded once again. “I will carry your message.” Finn sighed with relief. “Your friend was a warrior, her gonplei ste odon.” 

Finn watched as they made their way down the hall. He turned around, waiting for his opponent. The guard ran down the hall and once he spotted the boy, unloaded his gun. Finn quickly hid behind a wall as bullets were sprayed. Finn retaliated until both were out of ammunition. 

The long haired boy stepped out from behind his defense as did the guard. He charged the man who pulled out a knife. Finn tried to wrestle it away from him resulting in a cut along his arm. He hissed, looking to the man. “Might want to get a bottle, our blood’s useful right?” He quickly grabbed the man and punched him, knocking him back. As he went to attack, the guard spun around, sinking the knife into Finn’s heart. 

The guard stiffened, staring at his action. Finn stepped back and took the knife out. He quickly plunged it into the guard before falling against the wall and sliding down. As the light faded he closed his eyes, his fight over.

97 years and the world was no different. The mountain was a battleground with bloodied walls. The halls echoed of screams, shots, and death. Luci, Bell and Drew had made their way down the main hall in search of the president. 

“You think Mo’s made it yet?”

“Luci, your moron is fine. Let’s worry about us instead.” He smiled down at the girl who stuck out her tongue. “Drew, anything ahead?” The blonde shook his head and the group relaxed. “So,  _ Rebel _ , how does this compare to 6 years ago?”

The redhead rolled her eyes. “Blake, keep your attention on the hall.”

Bell smiled and leaned down close to her. “Why would I do that when I have a sexy girl to stare at?”

“Blake.”

“How many times-It’s Bellamy. Would it kill you to just call me Bellamy?”

She sighed, staring into his brown eyes. “Bellamy.” The grin grew on his face as he leaned down and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist as the girl started laughing. “Bell, I’m not Bridget.”

Bell started to chuckle.

“I know.” She tilted her head. “You’re hotter.” She laughed and pecked his lips again. She rested her head on his chest for a minute before pulling away and taking a look inside a nearby closet. The three each spread out, searching the area only to meet back up. They shuffled in their spots, noting the difference in the atmosphere. The teens quickly stopped what they are doing as they all started to notice something. Bell turned to the other two. “When did it get so quiet?”

A single shot reverberated through the hall and Lucifer watched as life drained from Bellamy’s eyes. The next few moments slowed to an agonizing crawl as her mind struggled to process the magnitude of this sudden loss.  She didn’t need to see the blood begin to soak his shirt or to see him fall to understand he was lost. She tried to move forward, but arms wrapped around her as the once hushed corridor was engulfed in the horror of war. 

She tried to pry herself away from the unseen force as she was dragged behind the line of fire. She struggled against the arms as her screams turned to sobs.

“Lucifer!” She was spun around as Murphy searched her body for wounds. She was shaking as the sobs rippled through her. “Lu! Please, talk to me.”

Her eyes finally locked on his as tears fell. “Murphy?” Her voice broke as she buried her face in his shoulder. 

He rhythmically petted her hair while the Ark pushed back the mountain men. The men in white had been defeated when Murphy quietly addressed the girl. “Lu, we should go.” He kept his arm around her as he tried to maneuver her away from the carnage. 

She sniffled and shook her head. “No, Murphy. I can’t just...Let me say goodbye.” He brushed same hair behind her ear and nodded slowly. 

She ran from his arms to the body lying on the floor. She dropped to her knees, hands roaming his chest in search of life. “Blake, no, don’t do this to me.” She shook his slightly, hysteria building in her. “Bellamy, please.” She placed her forehead against his cold one. “You promised me, Bell. You promised me you wouldn’t leave me again.” She brushed some of his hair out of his face. “I don’t want to be alone, I need you Bell. You make me strong and right now I’m feeling weak.” She gripped his shirt, burying her face in it. “I need you.” Her words were broken into sobs as shaking took over her body. Murphy lightly placed his hand on her shoulder. When she refused to move he sighed, running a hand through his hair and stepping back. She took a sharp breath and lifted her head. She wiped her eyes and leaned over, placing her lips on his for the last time. The last three words were quiet, meant only for him. “I love you.” 

She stood up on shaky legs as tears continued to fall. Murphy wrapped his arm around her, placing a kiss on top of her head. “I’m sorry, Lu, but we need to go.” He lead her down the hall. “We found Monty. He hacked into the server, he thinks he’s a god or something. ‘I have control of everything.’” Murphy mocked the nerds voice with hopes of a chuckle from his friend. When the ginger remained stoic he rubbed the base of his neck. She suddenly threw her hand out halting the boy. He raised his brow when a large group of mountain men came running down the hallway. They began to shoot and one of the bullets lodged itself in the redheads leg.

Murphy threw his arm around her in support and they hightailed it the other way. Luci led them to the main room where they both stopped in their tracks when they saw a gun to Monty’s head. 

Monty waved awkwardly. “Oh, hey guys.”

“Cage.” Luci glared at the man as he cocked the pistol. “What are you doing?” 

“What does it look like? Protecting my home. You guys think a little rebellion is going to stop us?”

“No. I think a big one is. You may be protecting your home, but I’m protecting my people. You would kill us so you could live?”

“Social Darwinism.”

“No, my friend told me about Social Darwinism. What you’re doing is murder.”

Cage moved the gun closer to Monty. “No,  _ this _ is murder. Shooting that kid earlier was murder. He is dead, right? You checked?”

Luci went ridged, taking a step back. “What?”

The man gave a sickening laugh. “Who do you think took the first shot?” The room was silent as Monty acted quickly and knocked the gun out of his hand. It slid to Lucifer and she picked it up, shooting him twice in the leg. He fell to the ground with a scream. She hobbled up to him, putting a round in his arm. When another scream rang out, she level the gun to his head. His eyes met hers in search of mercy, but they were only dead.

“Jus drein jus daun.” Her finger pulled the trigger and she threw the gun to the side. She grunted and looked down at her blood stained leg. 

“Lu, that looks bad.” Murphy was scanning her with a worried look. 

She rolled her eyes and brushed past him. She sat down on a chair next to Monty was looking at the screen. “Where’s Jas?”

“He left to find Maya. Hey, have you seen Ry?” The girl shook his head and his shoulder slumped in disappointment.

“What’s with this?”

“It controls everything.”

“So... **we** control everything?”

“Yep.”

“Air included?”

“Luce, what…”

“Can you transfer the air from outside inside?”

“That means killing everyone in the mountain. Luci, that’s murder.”

“Some would call it Social Darwinism.” She groaned as she tied a tourniquet around her leg. A familiar blonde and stern guard walked into the room. Clarke looked around the room and noticed the girl sitting on the chair. She rushed to her and evaluated the wound. “How long do I have?”

Clarke sighed ran her hands through her hair in panic. Murphy and Monty both moved closer. “What do you mean?”

“Yeah, Lu, it’s just a bullet wound, right? Nothing that can’t be fixed.” 

Clarke slowly shook her head. “The bullet hit her femoral artery. It’s already been bleeding out for too long, she’s lost too much blood.”

Kane stepped forward. “Can’t you help her?”

“Sorry, dadio, looks like it’s the end of the line for the Rebel.” Luci grunted as Clarke tightened the strap. “Jesus, Princess, trying to kill me sooner? The crown is yours, no rush.”

Clarke looked down to the floor. “I saw Bellamy.”

Monty raised a brow. “He’s…”

“Long live the King.” Murphy crossed his arms, leaning on the wall.

“Oh.” Monty’s face dropped. He looked over to Clarke. “Have you seen Orion?” Clarke looked away and busied herself with Luci’s leg. “Clarke…”

She sighed. “I’m so sorry, Monty.” She wiped her eye. “Her and Finn went down getting the grounders out.” 

“Yeah, yeah we’ve all lost people. Can we get back to the task at hand? I don’t have long.” All eyes fell on the redhead. “Monty, I know it hurts, trust me I know, but can you rewire the air?” Monty nodded slightly, his eyes puffy and red. He turned to the computer and his fingers started to go. The ginger turned to the rest. “You guys need to gather everyone and get out.”

“What? Lu no-”

“Shut up douchebag, don’t interrupt the dying girl.” She smiled weakly, her complexing pailing. “Mo, you done?” He nodded. “Clarke, take him out.” The blonde gave her a sad look and a quick nod.

Monty tackled the girl, pulling her up. “No, Luce! I can’t lose you too!”

“Sorry, kid. Looks like you’re going to have perfect moonshine without me.”

“But I don’t want to.”

The girl broke down again as he pulled back and Murphy replaced him. She gripped his jacket as she cried. “Murphy, he’s dead.”

He rubbed her back, a tear finding its way to his eye. “I know, Lu. Doesn’t mean you have to follow him everywhere.” He chuckled slightly, but quickly stopped. “I don’t want to say goodbye.” 

“Then don’t.” She smiled and kissed his cheek. “Murph, go.” She pushed him away slightly. “And may we meet again.” 

Murphy stared at her a moment before turning abruptly and walking out followed by Clarke. Monty looked at her sadly. “I changed the vents. Press the button and fresh air flows through here.” She nodded and he slowly retreated through the exit. 

The ginger wiped her forehead as the last person stepped forward.”Finally come to claim me? 18 years too late, Kane.” 

“I never knew, Lucifer.”

“I know, Ezra’s a bitch. You sure know how to pick them.” She chuckled and held out her arms. “Come on, dad, let’s not leave this a broken home.”

He obliged and enveloped her in a hug. “I can stay here if you want.” 

“No, it’s ok.” She rested her head on his shoulder. “Will you look out for Murphy? He’s a hothead and I’m scared he won’t cool down without me.” 

“Yeah, don’t worry.” He sighed. “I would have wanted you, Lucifer. If I had known.” He pulled back, cupping her face in his hands. “I’m so proud of you and I’m glad you’re mine.” He kissed her forehead and slowly made his way out.

She watched the door for a minute before falling into the chair. She did her best to keep her eyes open as she scanned the screen. She sighed and looked down at the button. She slowly pushed it as fresh air entered the mountain. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. The room started to smell of flowers and a small smile crept onto her lips. As her breathing slowed he came to her mind. A tear found its way down her cheek as she reminisced her time with him. Hate at first sight to their first kiss and every moment after. Bellamy took over her thoughts as her last words echoed through the hushed room.  

“May we meet again.”


End file.
